Tinta en los Pétalos
by Namirart
Summary: Bilbo, un tatuador magnífico, maldijo el día en que la floristería abrió al otro lado de la calle, atrayendo a niñas que buscaban rosas y margaritas discretas tatuadas en el tobillo. Quizá comenzó a gustarle en cuanto vio al florista de cabello negro que la dirigía con pasión. Su nombre era Thorin. [Tattoo shop modern!AU] [BilboxThorin]
1. Hibisco

Estaba yo navegando por tumblr cuando en el tag #Bagginshield comenzaron a aparecer MILES de imágenes de este nuevo AU tan PERFECTO en el que Bilbo es tatuador y Thorin florista (aunque yo siempre los había imaginado al revés). Y tras varias horas, no he podido sino escribir algo al respecto porque me he enamorado MUCHÍSIMO. No sé si será historia continuada o con saltos temporales, PERO os aseguro que no va a haber angst como en el resto de mis historias. Estoy intentando hacer algo nuevo, fresco y juvenil y adorable, no la habitual historia depresiva y djkhfdskjhfd en fin. YA ME ENTENDÉIS.

Premisa: Bilbo, un tatuador magnífico, maldijo el día en que la floristería abrió al otro lado de la calle, atrayendo a niñas que buscaban rosas y margaritas discretas tatuadas en el tobillo. Quizá comenzó a gustarle en cuanto vio al florista de cabello negro que la dirigía con pasión. Su nombre era Thorin. [Tattoo shop modern!AU]

Advertencia: Fluff, cursiladas y tatuajes a montones. (Reminiscencia de mis prácticas para tatuadora.) De flores no sé, así que todo es información recopilada en internet. Si encontráis fallos, sentiros libres de avisarme. ^^

**1\. Hibisco.**

Miró por enésima vez a la mujer frente a él, con la boca entreabierta. Era realmente hermosa, con el cabello pelirrojo a media espalda -aunque realmente despeinado- y lleno de rizos enormes. Sus ojos, de color avellana, lo encaraban directamente, esperando una respuesta.

—¿En serio?—preguntó, incrédulo.

—Sí, eres el único en quien confío que pueda diseñar y tatuar este proyecto. Mi primo tiene el cuerpo entero inyectado con tu tinta y la calidad de tu trabajo es magnífica.—repitió, quizá por tercera vez—, además… Voy a pagarte el doble de lo que el tatuador de mi barrio me pedía. Es un chapuzas y el esbozo que hizo es una basura, así que te pediré que lo arregles como puedas y hagas una de tus maravillas.

Su parloteo continuó durante lo que a él le parecieron horas. ¿De qué hablaba y en qué momento había decidido sugerir a Ori que él podría tatuar a su prima? ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido esa tontería? Todo el mundo sabía que las mujeres son aficionadas a las flores y los tatuajes pastelosos, llenos de color y de formas psicodélicas.

No era su estilo aunque sus antebrazos estuvieran poblados de rosas.

En especial mirando el boceto entre sus manos. La mujer -o su tatuador concretamente- había detallado una especie de croquis extraño en el que se mostraba una flor naranja y un montón de filigranas a su alrededor, con un nombre entrelazado en ellas. Cuando había preguntado había descubierto que era un hibisco.

—Haré lo que pueda.—aseguró.

Suspiró, despidiéndose de la mujer -cuyo nombre no recordaba realmente-. Le extrañaba que una mujer con los brazos recubiertos de dragones y símbolos extraños estuviera encargándole un diseño a comisión de una flor.

—Necesito este tatuaje como muy tarde dentro de dos semanas.—añadió antes de cerrar la puerta de cristal y hacer sonar el móvil de tubos de bambú que allí se encontraba.

Observó su local, bastante desolado. La primera sala, la que dejaba entrar el sol por la enorme cristalera, no era demasiado grande. Había dos sofás, unas cuantas vitrinas con piercings y muestras de tatuajes impresos en papel y el mostrador tras el cual se encontraba una puerta de vidrio translúcido blanco que comunicaba con el estudio en sí. Las paredes se hallaban decoradas con pintura y diversos diseños que podía presumir de haber realizado él personalmente. En la trastienda, donde había situado el estudio, tenía la silla médica, el equipo de tatuaje y las paredes forradas con pósters de diversos géneros y grupos de música, aparte de regalos de algunos clientes que pintaban.

Se sentó en el sofá de la tienda, observando el esbozo fijamente. Podía leer el nombre entrelazado entre filigranas y se arrepentía de no haber indagado en las letras exactas que lo formaban. Al parecer ponía "Miél", quizá con una tilde en la E o quizá fuese parte de la filigrana. Debería preguntárselo cuando tuviera el diseño casi finalizado.

No tenía plantas en su local. Ni una sola. Y, exceptuando sus antebrazos, ninguno de sus tatuajes mostraba la más mínima señal de flores u hojas. Recordó con reticencia aquella planta que una vez le regaló un cliente y que duró exactamente tres semanas antes de quedar seca y ser útil para encender la chimenea.

—Cómo diablos se dibuja un hibisco.—exigió saber, al aire, pese a que nadie le escuchaba.

Levantando la mirada y perdiéndose en el infinito reparó en la tienda al otro lado de la calle. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención porque no le interesaban las flores. Y sería una burda mentira asegurar que, cuando no había clientes o no se estaba tatuando, se sentaba en el mostrador y observaba fijamente la floristeria, a la espera de que su dueño tuviera que entregar alguna de las plantas que se mostraba fuera, o regarlas, o cuidarlas. No. Bajo ninguna circunstancia sucedía tal cosa la mayor parte de las mañanas cuando, temprano, observaba el sudor que causaba el sol sobre la morena piel del florista. Y, por supuesto, jamás había fantaseado en lo más mínimo con esos músculos bien formados o ese cabello negro y largo que solía llevar atado en una coleta. Nunca. Jamás.

Allí estaba, bajo el sol de Mayo, sudando ligeramente y con las mangas arremangadas en la mayor medida de lo posible. El tatuador, desde luego, no estaba reparando en la forma en la que sus músculos se tensaban ligeramente. Cargaba una maceta y la colocaba en el puesto exterior, bajo el sol. En su cara estaba esa especie de sonrisa ligera y pequeña, suave, que siempre tenía cuando trabajaba con sus flores.

El florista era un hombre que….

Nada. Un hombre que nada.

Suspiró, resignado, y salió de la tienda, dejando el cartel de 'Vuelvo en cinco minutos' visible. El esbozo en su mano y un valor desconocido en su corazón. Ni siquiera había podido pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y ya se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. El florista no había reparado en la presencia del tatuador hasta que había sido ligeramente tarde -ya que Bilbo, inconscientemente, había aprovechado la ausencia mental de su vecino para admirarlo desde una posición más cercana-, momento en el cual se había girado y casi había volcado el contenido íntegro de la regadera que sostenía entre sus brazos en ese momento.

—¡Bilbo!—exclamó, visiblemente sorprendido con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara.—Me alegro de verte a este lado de la calle. ¿Poco trabajo?—fue hablando mientras continuaba colocando bien las macetas, ciertamente incómodo con la presencia del joven.

—Al revés, demasiado trabajo.—respondió tranquilamente, cruzando sus brazos mientras lo observaba trabajar.—¿Estás muy ocupado?—preguntó, nervioso. Después de tantos años de vida, le costaba pedir favores si éstos podía incomodar lo más mínimo.

Thorin se incorporó, tomando el esbozo que Bilbo sostenía.

—No demasiado.—murmuró, concentrado en lo que tenía delante. Tras unos instantes que al tatuador se le hicieron demasiado largos, comentó algo al respecto.—Esto es una chapuza. ¿Qué flor se supone que es? Diría que un lirio de fuego, pero…

—Es un Hibisco.—corrigió Bilbo, con tranquilidad.

—No has dibujado esto.—aseguró Thorin, con media sonrisa en su cara, incrédulo de que el artista trabajando a menos de diez metros de él pudiera haber desmejorado tan notablemente en tan poco tiempo.

Bilbo no pudo soportarlo demasiado. Su sonrojo era evidente y la carcajada surgió naturalmente de sus labios, dulce y fresca. Le sorprendía. El florista le sorprendía, quizá, después de todo, apreciaba su trabajo.

—No. No lo he dibujado yo. Es el proyecto de una clienta, la prima de Ori.—explicó.—El tatuador de su barrio lo diseñó.Y no puedo tatuarle esta chapuza. Me ha pedido que lo arregle pero...—continuó.

—¿Estás diseñando un tatuaje floral para Mirabeth?—exclamó sorprendido. Bilbo asintió.—Me extraña muchísimo. Ya has visto sus brazos, no son nada… femeninos.—Añadió, como referencia a los tatuajes de la prima pequeña de Ori.—Ven, creo que puedo ayudarte.

Thorin le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese dentro de la tienda.

Bilbo lo agradeció con una sonrisa amable, haciendo notar que agradecía la buena intención de su vecino.

—Ya sé que no eres aficionado a las flores.—completó con total tranquilidad. Se dirigió a un estante y tomó una flor de plástico, que le dio a Bilbo.—No suelo vender Hibiscos, no en mayo, pero la gente tiene cierta obsesión con ellos así que siempre tengo esta imitación cerca.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué significa?—trató de alargar el momento.

Thorin sonrió y asintió sencillamente, se aproximó y tomó la flor con las manos, recorriendo con delicadeza sus pétalos de plástico.

—Los Hibiscos crecen en zonas tropicales, como Hawaii, y suelen tener una acepción de Belleza delicada. Los hay en muchos colores, el naranja expresa calidez y deseo de permanecer cerca de alguien o algo. Ya sabes que los surferos suelen tenerlos dibujados sobre sus tablas.—explicó amablemente, rozando la mano de Bilbo en el proceso de devolver el esbozo.—Espero poder verlo terminado, Bilbo. Sé que te esforzarás más de lo que sueles hacerlo.—aseguró con su sonrisa más amable.

—¿Por qué más de lo habitual?—preguntó, extrañado.

—Si Mirabeth te ha pedido un tatuaje con un hibisco naranja, debe estar pensando en regalárselo a Miél. —anotó, señalando el nombre en el papel. Bilbo asintió.

—Algún día me contarás cuál es tu secreto para conocer las vidas de todo el mundo.

Quizá hubiera querido continuar hablando con el florista, pero no podía. Al otro lado de la calle, frente a la tienda, había un posible cliente que ya parecía cansado de esperar. Bilbo se despidió rápidamente —¡Hasta otra! ¡Gracias!— casi sin respirar, y salió disparado, dejando a un sonriente y distraído florista tocando su propia mano con un suspiro.

Apenas escuchó al cliente, demasiado abstraído en sus propios pensamientos para ser capaz de sacarse de la cabeza a ese hombre. Odiaba ir a su tienda por ese motivo, aunque jamás lo admitiese.

Desde el día en que la floristería se había instalado en aquél lugar, no había podido trabajar tranquilamente. La gente tenía la absurda manía de relacionar flores con tatuajes y aparecían en su tienda buscando diseños discretos de florecillas. No se había hecho tatuador para dibujar rosas y margaritas en los tobillos de las adolescentes con permiso paterno.

La realidad es que en más de una ocasión había pedido consejo floral a aquel hombre alto y de fuerte constitución, con barba ligera, aficionado a las trenzas y los recogidos de su cabello largo. Siempre con el delantal y los guantes llenos de barro, trasplantando flores y ofreciendo advertencias e indicaciones a todos sus clientes. Y, desde ese momento, dos años atrás, había permanecido pendiente de los movimientos realizados. En muchas ocasiones nadie entraba en el estudio a lo largo de la mañana y debía ocupar su tiempo en algo. Solía dibujar a aquel hombre, aunque fuese un secreto. No estaba enamorado, pero quizá lo observaba más de la cuenta.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió al trabajo, a tratar de entender los deseos confusos y etéreos del hombre frente a él que, al parecer, ya traía el diseño hecho en su mente y pretendía que se la leyese.

Thorin, de pie bajo el toldo que cubría la tienda del calor, observó al joven tatuador frustrarse con el cliente que había buscado sus servicios. Se rió quedamente, casi en un susurro tímido, y volvió al trabajo. Le encantaba el modo en que se recogía el pelo, con una diadema que en otro caso hubiera resultado de mujer. Rizos cobrizos desparramados sobre sus orejas. Y una nariz quizá demasiado grande para su cara, algo regordeta. Thorin creía que quizá él encajase mucho mejor en el trabajo de florista, con su aspecto, pero su cuerpo lleno de tinta no decía lo mismo. Desde luego que no.

Y Thorin mentiría si dijese que no se dejaría tatuar sólo para notar esas manos recorriendo su piel.


	2. Gardenias

Estoy MUY OBSESIONADA con este AU.

Espero poder continuar Interludio pronto. Pero tengo recuperaciones el miércoles y en lugar de estudiar he continuado el AU. *_* Me encanta el tatuador / florista, en serio. Estoy ENAMORADÍSIMA.

Me he tomado la licencia creativa de montar relaciones familiares entre ellos para no meter a los enanos en situaciones comprometidas (¡esas ya llegarán!). En especial he incluído a Mirabeth (OC) y Miél (OC) porque no hay ningún personaje cannon que se adapte al parloteo constante que necesitaba para este episodio (y una excusa para las flores, sabiendo que el resto de los enanos no son aficionados a las flores). No son personajes importantes de trama pero necesitaba un hilo conductor para que se vean 'obligados' a conocerse e interaccionar y se me ha ocurrido que "Prima de Ori + posible familiar de Frerin, Dís y Thorin = WIN", porque así puedo centrarme en las interacciones que suceden a su alrededor y la relación de Bilbo y Thorin. Además, que me ha molado mucho(?).

No me gustaba nada la idea de que los clientes de la tienda de tatuajes fueran únicamente de la compañía, quedaba muy feo Ori asomándose y diciendo "Ui, porque quiero que me tatúes flores para Dwalin". Quedaba MUY FEO. Y viendo que no hay mujeres (excepto Dís) y no me gusta el Gender-Swap pues ¡OC!

En fin, perdonadme la licencia creativa de los OC de la trama. ;W;

**2\. Gardenias.**

El sonido extravagante del motor de la máquina inundaría la sala por completo si no fuese por el mero hecho de que a Bilbo no le gusta trabajar en silencio. De unos altavoces ciertamente envejecidos y conectados a un portátil surgía el agradable sonido de los Beatles con su "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Bilbo sostenía su diseño en un atril mientras trazaba con cuidadosa perfección los mismos trazos en la piel blanquecina de su clienta quien apoyaba su torso sobre el respaldo del sillón y llevaba el cabello pelirrojo recogido en un moño muy alto. A Bilbo no parecía importarle que se encontrase sin camiseta.

El cuello es una de las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo humano, especialmente recibiendo señales de dolor claras. Y el tatuaje debía ser doloroso. Coronando su espina dorsal, comenzaba a dar color al Hibisco. Su dueña, que a estas alturas debería estar soportando el dolor con los dientes juntos, los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas surgiendo… no dejaba de hablar:

—Y fue entonces cuando escuché la explosión: BAM. Y te juro que Miél no quería girarse, pero yo lo hice y lo que vi… ¡Vaya! Creo que nunca en mi vida habría imaginado que alguien pudiera mancharse de tarta como si fuera una película de humor. Pero ahí estaba: Ori, lleno de tarta, de cabeza a pies. Y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fíli completamente arruinada. Oh, bueno, lo hubiera estado si no fuese porque a Fíli y Kíli les encantó la idea de jugar a rebozarse en nata y chocolate en lugar de comérselo. Cualquiera se creería que esos dos son adolescentes cuando parecen críos. Pero a lo que iba, cuando Miél se giró y vio la que Dwalin había montado, te juro que pensaba que iba a matarlo, se empezó a reír y encima le chocó los cinco porque…

Bilbo escuchaba distraído mientras daba la primera capa de color naranja al hibisco. La historia era absurda, había derivado de Mirabeth explicándole cómo había conocido a Miél y había acabado con su amigo Ori cubierto de tarta en el cumpleaños de un adolescente de dieciséis años. No pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Por qué hizo Dwalin explotar la tarta?—aunque Bilbo no tenía la menor idea de quién era Dwalin.

Mirabeth comenzó a reírse:

—¡Él no tenía ni idea de que iba a explotar! Puso fuegos artificiales en la tarta para que Fíli alucinase y le salió mal y se mezcló la pólvora o algo así…

Bilbo mentiría si dijese que estaba prestando atención. Sus guantes hacían que el contraste con la piel blanca bajo sus dedos fuese mayor al que se esperaría habitualmente. Se fijaba en cada detalle, en cada uno de los motivos con los que había adornado el Hibisco bajo sus dedos. Ganó un grito de dolor de la chica en el momento en el que hizo demasiada presión por una distracción que ella misma había causado.

—¡Perdón, perdón! Me ha sorprendido algo que has dicho y se me ha ido la aguja. Tranquila, no dejará marca, era una sombra.—se disculpó, apresurado, limpiando la gota de sangre que estaba surgiendo.—¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Mirabeth giró momentáneamente la cabeza, con una sonrisa pícara y evitando que el tatuador continuase con su trabajo.

—Estaba diciendo que Thorin, el mejor amigo de Dwalin, fue quien nos trajo las flores de Azahar para hacer la tarta. Bueno, se las trajo a Miél, no a mí, yo no sé cocinar así de bien.—repitió, sin problema alguno. —Y te aseguro que Thorin era como una gran mole de piedra, con esos enormes brazos, plantado delante de la puerta y con un ramillete de Azahar en las manos. ¡No pegaba nada! Pero a Miél no le importaba, claro que no, de hecho lo invitó a pasar. Así es como lo conocí. No tenía la menor idea de que el amor platónico de Ori pudiera tener un mejor amigo así de sexy. Claro que yo no me fijo en eso, porque no es lo que me va, pero te aseguro… no, te juro, te juro muchísimo, que ese día fue el día más raro de mi vida…

Bilbo continuó trabajando en silencio, mientras los Beatles iban cantando y aportando su particular visión del mundo y la incansable voz de la prima de Ori iba haciendo mella en su interior. Sus manos expertas se deslizaban y parecían no producir ningún tipo de dolor en el paciente. Prefería a la gente así que a los que gritaban y lloraban. Era más sencillo trabajar de este modo. Muchísimo más.

El olor a tinta y la música hicieron que ese pequeño rincón de arte quedase en el punto de mira de nadie en particular.

[...]

Al acabar el trabajo selló el tatuaje con un plástico, pero no apagó la música. Le ofreció las indicaciones pertinentes:

—Recuerda que debes hidratarlo cada dos horas, no lo expongas al sol hasta que esté curado y los primeros días utiliza un plástico de cocina, film transparente, para que la tinta no se dañe y no se te infecte el tatuaje.—recomendó tranquilamente, quitándose los guantes y desechando la aguja que había utilizado.

Ella rió quedamente.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!—agradeció mientras sacaba el monedero para pagar al tatuador.

Bilbo recogió su dinero y lo guardó mientras la chica salía por la puerta y hacía sonar su móvil de bambú. Lo que no se imaginaba era verla aparecer de nuevo, abrir la puerta escandalosamente, y decirle:

—¡Por cierto, Bilbo Bolsón!

—Dime.

—¡Estás invitado a la fiesta! Será el sábado al anochecer, sobre las seis. ¡Pregúntale a Thorin la dirección, él te llevará!

Y desapareció.

—¿A Thorin?—se preguntó, confuso.—¿Por qué a Thorin y no a Ori?

De pie, en medio de su salón de tatuaje, no cabía en sí de desesperación, confusión y una especie de sensación cálida poblando su pecho. Recordó que Ori estaba de viaje. De mucho viaje. Y no tendría sentido absoluto que le llamase al extranjero para preguntarle cómo se iba a ¿la fiesta? Ni siquiera le había dicho en qué casa sería, si la suya, la de Miél, la de Dwalin, la de los pequeños a los que había nombrado antes… Bilbo no sabía qué hacer. Para empezar ¿de qué diablos era la fiesta y por qué él estaría invitado? Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre el sillón y dejó que su diseño floral se deslizase a su lado. Su vista se desplazó hasta encontrar a la joven Mirabeth molestando a Thorin, quien sonreía afablemente y no parecía en absoluto desconcertado por la vitalidad de la chica.

Cerró los ojos y decidió que dormiría hasta que el móvil de bambú sonase de nuevo.

[...]

Cuando el bambú sonó, Bilbo abrió los ojos, alerta y preparado para enfrentar a cualquier posible cliente o ladrón que se aventurase en sus dominios. No suspiró aliviado al notar que se trataba de Thorin, el florista de enfrente. Desde luego que no.

Se limpió la comisura de los labios con gesto rápido y descuidado y se levantó de golpe, haciendo que los tirantes de los pantalones le molestaran enormemente. Trató de sonreír pero no sabe si fue capaz, se acomodó el cabello y únicamente entonces habló. O lo intentó, porque el hombre frente a él sonreía de esa forma que decía "lo siento" y habló primero:

—Si molesto puedo venir en otro momento.—ofreció. A Bilbo le faltó tiempo para negarle el placer.

—¡No! —calló y recuperó la respiración— Quiero decir, no molestas.

Thorin rió tranquilamente y señaló el reloj con la mirada.

—Me ha extrañado que no salieses a desayunar hoy, pensé que te habría sucedido algo.—explicó, en absoluto indiferente a la idea de que al tatuador le hubiera pasado alguna desgracia.

Bilbo quizá se puso colorado. Quizá. Porque hacía calor y seguramente fuese el calor. Sí. El calor. Por supuesto. Nada que ver con el hombre frente a él, algo sudado y preocupándose por él. Nada que ver.

—Esto… Yo...—comenzó.

No supo qué responder, así que dijo lo obvio:  
—Me he quedado dormido.

La carcajada del florista fue severa.

—Creo que eso ya lo he notado.

Esa vez sí se puso colorado.

—¿Querías algo?—preguntó, evitando el tema de su trasposición en el sofá.

Thorin se lo pensó, reunió un cierto valor y lo expuso.

—Quería invitarte a desayunar, ya que no lo hiciste por tu cuenta.—pidió, visiblemente nervioso. Trató de disimular, sin demasiado éxito. No podía creer que se estuviera comportando como algún tipo de adolescente.—Quiero decir… sólo si te parece bien.—añadió.

Bilbo tuvo que pensárselo durante largo rato. O quizá no. Quizá aceptó directamente. Porque de verdad que quería pasar algo de tiempo con el misterioso hombre de las flores, con el hombre que trabajaba día sí y día también en la creación de la naturaleza y cuidaba con ahínco y dedicación a esos seres indefensos y frágiles.

Sí, aceptó directamente.

[...]

Sentados en una cafetería cercana, se miraban cuando creían que el otro no lo hacían. Pidieron café. Y un croissant. Nada del otro mundo. La conversación no parecía querer fluir, tímida y reservada. Cuando, finalmente lo hizo, fue sobre los brazos descubiertos de Bilbo.

—Conociendo tu historial con las plantas, me sorprenda que tus antebrazos sean rosas.—comentó Thorin.

Bilbo levantó la mirada de la mesa y lo encaró con total tranquilidad. Bilbo era descarado cuando quería, era, simplemente, que le costaba mantener el ritmo y conocer a ese hombre. Menudo hombre.

—Mi madre era una apasionada de la botánica. Le encantaba cuidar las Gardenias de su jardín, y las violetas, las margaritas, las petunias, tiene hiedra que escala la pared, y no recuerdo la mitad de nombres de las cosas que cuida.—comenzó con tranquilidad—pero las que más orgullosa la tenían eran sus rosas. Tenía un jardín lleno de rosas, completamente. Fuera de las macetas, por todas partes. Rosales de rojas rosas, amarillas, e incluso blancas. Me tatué las rosas en los antebrazos cuando ella…

Bilbo emitió un sollozo ligero, no pudiendo controlarlo. Agachó la mirada pero no lloró. No lo hizo bajo ningún concepto.

Sin pensarlo, Thorin había tomado sus manos sobre la mesa, haciéndole levantar la mirada. La sonrisa que encontró le reconfortó por completo, eliminando cualquier resquicio de muerte o dolor de su mirada, cualquier lágrima guardada que quisiera salir.

—Tranquilo, Bilbo.—pidió.

—Cuando a mi madre le diagnosticaron Alzheimer.—completó.— Me tatué las rosas para que cuando ella no pudiese estar cerca de casa y tuviera que permanecer en el hospital, tuviera un jardín siempre a su lado.

Thorin sintió la empatía recorriéndole la espina dorsal. No tenía la menor idea de que el tatuador en la acera de enfrente hubiera sufrido eventos dolorosos. El alzheimer es peor que la muerte, observar cómo tus seres queridos se olvidan de tu rostro. Bilbo parecía ciertamente roto.

Thorin buscó un pequeño cambio de tema.

—Has dicho que tu madre cuidaba flores. ¿Sabías lo que significan?—preguntó, afable.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, interesado.

—Las Gardenias son un deseo, un amor inocente. Representan la pureza del amor platónico y secreto, de un amor inconfesable. Se suelen regalar gardenias cuando existe una confesión que no puede ser dicha en voz alta.—comenzó, con paciencia—las ¿petunias, dijiste?—Bilbo asintió— Las petunias representan el alivio de alguien cuya presencia puede reconfortarte y curarte. Las violetas tienen muchos significados y no te preguntaré qué variedad tenía tu madre, pero tienen acepción de sencillez, de una mente calmada y paciente. Mientras que las margaritas también significan la pureza. Tu madre tenía un jardín muy bello, según me cuentas. Esa combinación nace seguramente de un amor enorme, no son flores que suelan juntarse habitualmente.—cumplimentó.

Bilbo pareció tomárselo bien y sonrió en respuesta.

—Aún tiene el jardín. Lo está cuidando mi padre, pero a él las plantas se le dan igual de mal que yo. Esperamos que ella se recupere pronto y pueda volver a él.—admitió Bilbo.

Thorin no lo juzgó, simplemente escuchó.

Y luego habló. Y habló. Y no dejó de hablar hasta que la hora había avanzado peligrosamente. La botánica era su pasión y Bilbo fue bombardeado con los métodos de cultivo de algunas plantas.

¿Sinceramente?

No le importó.

[...]

Volviendo a sus respectivas tiendas, en silencio, Thorin paró un instante frente a la suya.

—Un momento, Bilbo.—pidió, internándose en el lugar y saliendo posteriormente con una flor blanca de bastantes pétalos que colgaba de algún tipo de arbusto pequeño.

Se la dio y el joven tatuador quizá no entendía nada. O quizá sí. No. No lo hacía. Esperó con una ceja enarcada, mirando descaradamente al florista frente a él.

—¿Y esto se supone que es…?

—Un arbusto, Bilbo. Con flores blancas. No lo dejes al sol demasiado rato, no es demasiado aficionado a ello. Y riégalo con regularidad.—ofreció consejo.

Bilbo, con la maceta en los brazos continuaba estático. No tenía la menor idea de cómo sostenerlo siquiera. Eran unas flores hermosas que recordaba haber visto en alguna otra parte, aunque no ubicaba el lugar.

—¿Y me lo das porque…?

Thorin se rió y lo empujó hacia su tienda.

—Cuando tu madre se recupere debes tener práctica para ayudar a revivir el jardín que tu padre se debe estar cargando en estos instantes, si tiene tu habilidad con las plantas.

Bilbo no supo qué responder.

De todos modos no importaba.

Thorin se despedía con la mano mientras él se dirigía a su rincón de tatuaje particular, con una planta floral entre manos y se preguntaba: _¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?_

La dejó sobre el mostrador y la miró fijamente, sentado tras el mismo mueble, en su taburete. Abrió el bloc de esbozos y comenzó a dibujar esa flor tan familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo que se suponía que debía cuidar.

Si hubiese prestado atención a sus propios recuerdos, sabría que era un arbusto de gardenias.


	3. Camelia Blanca

Sé que es diferente a mi narrativa habitual (y, en especial, sé que debería estar actualizando Interludio o yo que sé, estudiando para la recuperación que tengo en una hora). Pero está nevando y no quiero estudiar y todo es odioso. :

He intentado no darle un enfoque demasiado profundo, limitándome a la narrativa de su 'sentimiento' principal. Es decir, sin dar detalles de sus sensaciones y pensamientos sino sólo de su reacción general. :) No sé si me explico. Soy rara explicándome.

**3\. Camelia Blanca**

Despidió al cliente con un saludo sincero y su enhorabuena por el nacimiento de su bebé. Había tatuado en su brazo el nombre y la fecha de su pequeño, junto con la forma de su manita. No era la afición de Bilbo pero no podía evitar emocionarse ligeramente al notar la ternura con la que los padres más fuertes y que parece que sean en absoluto delicados puedan amar a sus pequeños con tanta fiereza.

Durante un instante se sintió triste. Él no podría tener un hijo jamás.

Quizá adoptarlo.

Pero ¿suyo? No.

Pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Su sentencia había estado firmada el día en que había salido del armario, había elegido hacerse tatuador y había abandonado la universidad. Ese mismo día. Todo junto. Horas antes del diagnóstico de su madre. No sabía a ciencia cierta si había sido un día cálido o demasiado frío.

Suspirando, cogió su bolsa, con varios efectos personales y salió de la tienda. Cerró la persiana con llave para evitar vandalismo nocturno. Se debatió entre dirigirse a la floristería o no hacerlo. Era sábado. Y su clienta, la prima de Ori, lo había invitado a su fiesta. Iba vestido como habitualmente, su camisa en esta ocasión verde, los tirantes subiendo su pantalón y lo único que lo diferenciaba de los momentos en los que el sol caía, cálido, y tenía que trabajar, era la chaqueta de lana fina.

Se armó de valor y entró en la tienda frente a su estudio. El olor a flores lo invadió casi de inmediato. En el mostrador, Thorin terminaba de vender un ramo hermosísimo a un señor mayor que pagó con su mejor sonrisa de felicidad.

—Hasta la semana que viene, señor Mahal.—se despidió con una sonrisa enorme.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, quedó a solas con Bilbo. Thorin tarareaba una canción por lo bajo conforme se quitaba los guantes y el delantal.

—El señor Aulë Mahal cada semana le compra un ramo diferente a su señora Yavanna.—explicó tranquilamente. Cerró la caja y se dirigió a la trastienda. Continuaba hablando, casi a gritos esta vez.—¿A qué debo el honor, Bilbo Bolsón?—preguntó. Escuchó el sonido del agua y supuso que estaba lavando sus manos.

Bilbo caviló y se planteó marchar en ese mismo instante, irse, olvidarse de la fiesta. Pero había algo dentro de él, algo que no había existido desde hacía tiempo, que le decía que quería conocer a Miél y al famoso Dwalin, aunque no sabía si estaría en la fiesta.

"Bilbo Bolsón, desde cuándo eres un cotilla." se preguntó a sí mismo, regañándose.

—La fiesta de Mirabeth. Me ordenó que fuera y el único modo era pedirte que me lleves, según ella.—respondió con un suspiro. Su mirada vagaba entre las flores, recién regadas para pasar la noche tranquilas.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡La fiesta!—exclamó Thorin, aún fuera de su vista.—Permíteme que me cambie y ahora salgo.—añadió.

Bilbo se preguntaba si el hombre de fuertes músculos se sentiría igual de intimidado de lo que él estaba, si quizá sus nervios saliesen a flote en su presencia. Lo negó. No era posibe y lo sabía.

Cuando finalmente apareció, Bilbo tuvo que ahogar un gemido de exclamación. El hombre frente a él se había soltado el pelo y había cambiado su uniforme de florista por una camiseta negra de manga corta, una chupa de cuero y unos tejanos. Las botas eran las mismas. Su preocupación por no ir suficientemente arreglado -sin conocer la temática o motivo de la fiesta- había desaparecido.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Thorin.

Bilbo asintió, pero pudo observar cómo el hombre más mayor se acercaba a uno de los estantes, seleccionaba un arbusto pequeño con varias flores blancas, lo cargaba en sus brazos y entonces se dirigía a la puerta, haciéndole un gesto para que pasase delante.

[...]

Thorin no tenía un coche caro. Ni siquiera tenía un coche. Era una picap, una especie de camioneta con la parte de atrás descubierta, probablemente la utilizaba para transportar sus flores a sitios dispares. En los asientos se encontraban Thorin, Bilbo, la planta y el silencio. Pero éste último tuvo que irse en breves instantes, porque cuando el joven tatuador se ponía nervioso, de su boca surgía una retahíla de conversación.

—¿Son de Plástico?—preguntó, curioso.

—No. ¿Por qué habrían de serlo?—respondió Thorin, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—No huelen a nada.—acotó el joven.

Thorin se permitió una risa por lo bajo, admirando la inocencia y desconocimiento floral de su vecino, que realmente parecía interesado en su trabajo.

—Las camelias carecen de fragancia. Mirabeth me pidió un arbusto de ellas y aún no sé por qué.—le explicó con paciencia.

El silencio quería instalarse y las luces de las farolas se encendieron conforme caía el anochecer. El cielo aún era claro, de todos modos. Bilbo investigó un poco más.

—¿Qué significan las camelias?

Thorin giró en una de las calles. Habían salido de la parte central de la ciudad y se encontraban en las afueras, donde las casas eran más amplias y tenían incluso jardín, en lugar de ser edificios altos. La furgoneta emitía un ruido muy sonoro que hizo que Bilbo se preguntase si el mayor lo habría escuchado.

—Las camelias dicen 'te querré siempre'. Las blancas, con inocencia; las rojas, con admiración; las rosas con anhelo. —recitó.

Bilbo deseó que le regalase camelias.

Se reprendió por su pensamiento.

¿Qué diablos? No quería que un hombre al que apenas conocía se deshiciera con tanto amor por él. Él no le quería. ¿Por qué debería desear que le regalasen flores? Ni siquiera le gustaban las flores.

—Entonces querrá regalárselas a Miél.—aventuró.—Con eso del amor y tal…

Thorin sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo ante la desventura del tatuador. Se le veía tan perdido, tan confuso, tan nervioso. Estaba a solas con él. Pero no importaba. No lo hacía. Apartó cualquier pensamiento inapropiado.

Aparcó y bajó con su parsimonia habitual, cargando las Camelias. Bilbo hizo otro tanto.

[...]

La casa era luminosa y tenía un jardín enorme. Bueno, enorme no, comparado con el de su madre era insulso y pequeño. Pero era más de lo que él tenía en su piso. No había muchas plantas ni flores, viendo que no estaba siquiera vallado y cualquiera podría destrozarlo.

Sonando el timbre, abrió la puerta una mujer a la que Bilbo no conocía en absoluto. Era alta, casi tanto como Thorin, y tenía el pelo casi recogido, echado hacia atrás, pero aún así muy suelto. Varias trenzas adornaban su cabeza y sus ojos eran azules como el mismo cielo. Iba vestida con un conjunto muy sencillo, a juego con sus ojos, consistiendo en una falda azul de varias capas de gasa y una camisa. Bilbo pudo notar que no había ningún tatuaje adornando su piel y lo lamentó, era tan tersa que se encontró a sí mismo fantaseando con ella, desnuda, en su estudio, dispuesta a ser pintada al completo por él.

—¡Buenas tardes, Thorin! ¿No es muy pronto aún?—preguntó.

Su voz era tan dulce que Bilbo reiteró su deseo de tatuarla. Un montón de hadas y colores a lo largo de su piel sería tan adecuado. su mirada de anhelo se ganó una risa de Mirabeth (que apareció detrás de la muchacha).

—Deberías reservar esa mirada para cuando Thorin acepte dejarse tatuar por ti.—exclamó alegremente, cogiendo la maceta de los brazos del susodicho.—¡Gracias por las Camelias!—añadió, semi eufórica, tal y como Bilbo la recordaba de hacía menos de una semana—Deja de mirar a mi chica así o tendré que asesinarte, tatuador.—añadió, mientras dirigía sus pasos de nuevo hacia el lugar del que había salido.

La mera escena había provocado un sonrojo generalizado en las mejillas de Thorin y Bilbo. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, apenas se miraron.

—No le hagáis caso. Por cierto ¿tú debes de ser Bilbo, si no me equivoco?—preguntó, curiosa mientras los dirigía a la sala de estar.—Ori nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti. Aparece cada semana con un tatuaje nuevo, no sé de dónde saca tanta piel.

—Cada mes.—corrigió el joven.

—¿...disculpa?

—Cada mes se hace un tatuaje nuevo. No creo que siquiera él soportase el dolor de uno a la semana.—añadió.

De pronto se sintió demasiado tímido, inquiriendo en la conversación que la anfritiona le ofrecía.

—Oh, ya. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.—lo disculpó ella.—Yo soy Miél, por cierto. Podéis sentaros donde queráis. —ofreció.

Pero únicamente Bilbo se sentó, en uno de los sillones, donde nadie podría acomodarse a su lado. Miél hizo otro tanto, mientras Thorin desaparecía de su vista.

—No sé por qué ha montado Mirabeth esta fiesta, pero no importa. Siempre está bien tener gente en casa. Dwalin debería llegar en cualquier momento.—conversó.

Bilbo, aún intimidado, no supo qué decir.

—Así que dime, tatuador. ¿Mi piel de parece bonita?

Y la falta de sarcasmo hizo que Bilbo comenzase a hablar. Quién sabe cómo, pero no dejó de hacerlo hasta varios y largos minutos después, cuando el sol había comenzado a caer y el timbre había sonado.

Hablar sobre su trabajo y pasión fortalecía la confianza que pudiera llegar a tener con alguien. Y Miél encontró deleite en escuchar sus palabras, sintiendo casi que podría dejarse tatuar. Sólo casi. No soportaba el dolor.

[...]

—¿He traído mis camelias más bonitas para que se las eches a la comida?—preguntó Thorin, con paciencia.

Frente a él, Mirabeth se movía con ligereza entre ollas y sartenes, y una bandeja de horno. Había despedazado una de las flores y estaba reduciéndola para hacer algún tipo de salsa que él no conocía ni había probado nunca.

—No tenías que traer las más bonitas, Thorin.—regañó.

—Podías habérmelo dicho.

—Ya, y arruinar la diversión.—se quejó ella, con una risa.

La cocina continuó con más euforia de la que Thorin hubiera esperado que una persona tuviese. La muchacha removía caldo, volteaba carne y, ella sola sin ayuda, comenzaba a dar forma a lo que sería la cena.

Thorin se removía incómodo, sentado en una de las sillas de la sala, observando a la muchacha de apariencia delicada.

—¿A qué ha venido lo de antes, Mirabeth?—preguntó finalmente.

—¿El qué?—respondió inocentemente.

—Ya lo sabes. Ha sido muy inapropiado. Bolsón y yo somos vecinos comerciales, nada más.—expuso educadamente.

Mirabeth se rió escandalosamente. Demasiado para su gusto.

—Ya me lo agradecerás.

[...]

El sonido del cubierto contra la copa exigió la atención de todos los presentes. La mesa, no demasiado pequeña sino por el contrario alargada, tenía caras desconocidas para Bilbo pero no para Thorin. Encabezándola se encontraba Miél, a su lado Mirabeth, más allá Dwalin y su hermano mayor Balin, un hombre pelirrojo llamado Glóin con su mujer, Dina, ambos más mayores que el resto de presentes (exceptuando a Balin) y los hermanos mayores de Ori, Nori y Dori. El joven no se encontraba presente por un viaje quién sabe a dónde. Una silla, entre Thorin y Dwalin, estaba vacía.

—Quería agradeceros a todos por haber venido y aprovechar esta ocasión para…—comenzó Mirabeth.

Se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. En seguida dirigió sus pasos hacia allá.

Al poco tiempo entró en el comedor la presencia más poderosa que Bilbo hubiera admirado jamás.

Y lo mejor es que la conocía.

Su cabello era negro, rizado y muy largo. No lo llevaba recogido de ningún modo. No era mayor pero tampoco era joven, en absoluto. Quizá rondaría la treintena, quizá la habría superado incluso. No conocía su edad exacta pero sí reconocía todos los tatuajes que poblaban sus fuertes brazos. Era una mujer que imponía, y su disculpa, guiada por una voz femenina, fue lo que rompió el silencio.

—Kíli y Fíli han decidido que querían escaparse a una fiesta no apta para ellos, así que he tenido que poner orden, siento llegar tarde.

Los presentes la saludaron alegremente pero el único que se levantó fue Thorin, para permitir que se sentase a su lado. La recibió con un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, cosa extraña en el hombre.

Bilbo enarcó una ceja. Sabía que Dís, cliente habitual, estaba casada. Pero ¿con Thorin? Nunca había escuchado hablar de que el florista tuviera mujer e hijos.

—¡Bilbo, querido!—exclamó su voz. No le importó mover de nuevo a Thorin para levantarse y estrechar entre sus brazos al joven tatuador. —¿Qué haces tú aquí?—preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es mi nuevo tatuador preferido.—explicó Mirabeth.—Y viene acompañando a Thorin.—añadió, pícara.

Dwalin ahogó una risa enorme al observar cómo su amigo se sonrojaba hasta límites insospechados.

—Yo no… Bilbo y yo… no…

Dís no le permitió continuar.

—¿Estás saliendo con mi tatuador preferido y no me has dicho nada?—lo regañó, enfrentándose a él. Thorin negó con la cabeza, casi asustado.

Finalmente no pudieron soportarlo más y casi todos los presentes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Dís se sento en su lugar y se sirvió comida mientras Bilbo hablaba.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, en realidad. Mirabeth me invitó a la fiesta y supuse que debía venir, habiendo tatuado su cuello, y… no sé. —aclaró.

—Oh, pues es una pena. Mi hermano haría muy buena pareja contigo. Que no te intimide, detrás de las flores y la cara de enfado tiene un gran corazón.—se limitó a reclamar.

A Bilbo le sentó como un soplo de aire fresco en la sien y en el corazón. Eran hermanos. No pareja. Y no entendió por qué se sentía tan aliviado después de conocer ese hecho.

[...]

—Ahora sí. Atención todos.—reclamó Mirabeth de nuevo, interrumpiendo la cena.

La observaron expectantes.

—Como podéis notar, estáis comiendo Camelias, cortesía de nuestro querido Thorin Durinson.—comenzó. Entonces se giró hacia su pareja.— Las camelias no huelen a nada, como tú, porque no quiero que ningún olor en concreto me recuerde a ti, sino todos los que forman el universo. Quiero recordarte en todos los momentos de mi vida, que seas mi felicidad y mi tristeza. Como las camelias, que crecen lentamente y cuyas hojas nunca caen. Ya son diez años desde que comenzó esto. Las camelias dicen "te querré siempre", con inocencia, pasión y ternura. Y es precisamente eso lo que quiero decirte, Miél. Que te querré siempre. —finalizó, antes de pelearse con su pantalon para conseguir una caja. La abrió.—¿Te casas conmigo? Sé que no soy la mejor opción, y que soy muy insoportable, que no me callo ni debajo del agua y que no sé hacer pasteles, además me gusta la música más ruidosa que existe. Pero me haría muy feliz que digas que sí. Porque lo único que he sabido en toda mi vida es que quiero estar contigo.

Bilbo suspiró, soñador.

Daría cualquier cosa por una relación como la suya. Por un amor tan puro.

A su alrededor los presentes permanecían expectantes. Bilbo se sentía un intruso. Conocía a Mirabeth y a Dís. Y a Thorin, pero muy poco, conversaciones demasiado breves. Quiso conocerlo en profundidad, descubrir todos sus secretos, visitar su trastienda y ayudarle a cargar macetas, quería aspirar el olor de su cabello, y tocarlo, y abrazarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza, prestando atención a la escena frente a sí y olvidando sus fantasías un instante.

—Sí.

Y Bilbo, pese a seguir solo, fue feliz.

A su alrededor se abrieron botellas de champagne, sonaron risas y la conversación volvió a fluir. Todo era tan familiar, tan acogedor, que quiso permanecer para siempre allí.

Quiso ser parte de ello.

Porque en apenas unas horas casi todos se habían hecho un pequeño hueco en su corazón.

[...]

La noche llegó y la mesa fue recogida. Sentados en el jardín, la cálida noche de verano se colaba en sus huesos y sensaciones. Thorin se sentía libre, rodeado de gente a la que quería. Bilbo continuaba siendo un extraño pese a los esfuerzos de Dís en lograr lo contrario.

Pero no importaba.

Dís era una mujer formidable.

—Cuidar a dos adolescentes tú sola es complicado.—le recordó Bilbo, ante la queja que ella había emitido anteriormente.

—Echo de menos a Víli.—admitió ella, observando el cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas.

—Sé que lo haces, preciosa.—consoló, acariciando su brazo con delicadeza. Justo sobre el tatuaje que había dedicado a su marido. El único trozo entintado con el que la mujer había llorado. Y no de dolor. En absoluto. De pena. De duelo. De horror. No de dolor.

Thorin no quedó enternecido al verlos así.

En absoluto.

Quien dijera que a Thorin se le encogió el corazón y quiso capturar esa imagen para siempre en su cabeza (Bilbo, sonrisa triste y risuela, consolando a su hermana menor, algo pasada de copas, bajo la luz de las estrellas), mentiría.

O quizá no.

Probablemente no.


	4. Rosas

He estado liada con Interludio y las recuperaciones (¡HE APROBADO CATALÁN! OMG. NO ME LO PUEDO CREER.) pero ¡aquí está! Cuarto capítulo. Muy bonito y emotivo o yo que sé. NO se me da bien escribir este tipo de cosas.

¡Os quiero!

**4\. Rosas.**

—¡Ay, Dios mío, Ori! ¡No lo entiendes!—replicó, soñador.

Estaban en el estudio y hacía muchísimo rato que nadie se asomaba siquiera a preguntar así que Bilbo había aprovechado para tatuar su nuevo diseño sobre un pedazo de piel blanca de Ori. El ambiente cálido del verano, que acrecentaba conforme Julio se hacía cargo de la temporada, era magnífico e inspirador.

Durante su viaje -a Egipto, al parecer, a seguir algo relacionado con la revolución- Ori había hecho nuevos amigos, había tomado fotografías exquisitas y había conseguido varias páginas titulares, primeras portadas, casi sin esfuerzo. Estaban esparcidas sobre el mostrador y a Bilbo le había faltado tiempo para elegir unas cuantas, mezclarlas y conseguir un diseño magnífico que Ori ya lucía con orgullo cerca de su cuello.

Durante el proceso de tatuaje -pacífico, como siempre, sin una única queja emitida por el paciente- Bilbo se había deleitado con todos los momentos que había vivido durante Junio y se los había explicado sin ningún tipo de reparo a su amigo.

Le había contado cómo todo había empezado gracias a su prima Mirabeth y el romance anónimo que sostenía con una mujer a la que él no había conocido hasta la fiesta. Le había contado las peripecias y desventuras que había corrido diseñando el hibisco naranja, dando los retoques a la filigrana y posteriormente tatuándolo. De sus mismos labios había surgido, con la máxima naturalidad posible y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, la amistad creciente entre él y el florista de enfrente.

Ori se había reído ante tal asunto y le había recordado que él mismo siempre había insistido en que debía hacer buenas migas con el resto de comercios de la calle. Bilbo se había negado, le gustaba su estudio y no le gustaba salir.

Bilbo le había explicado el momento en que Thorin se había preocupado por su falta de desayuno, el momento en que habían estado desayunando juntos en una cafetería cercana -según Ori, era la cafetería de Beorn, un hombre muy simpático con el que Bilbo había hablado lo justo y necesario y únicamente para pedir un té- y cómo éste había…

—¡Si lo hubieras escuchado, Ori! ¡Me dijo todos los significados de las flores del jardín de mamá! De las que recordé el nombre, claro. ¡Todas! Y además cumplimentó el diseño que, según él, es precioso. ¡Claro que lo es! Sí. Pero él no podía saberlo, no lo había visto.

—Es florista.—apuntó el pelirrojo, siendo ignorado y recibiendo un pinchazo extra en el cuello.

Había relatado la fiesta en casa de Miél, el momento de incomodidad ante la mención de que eran pareja, la noche calando en su interior y las ganas de formar parte de todo aquello. Ori se había limitado a reír.

—Sabes que siendo mi mejor amigo puedes venir cuando quieras.

—No de ese modo, Ori, ya me has entendido.—le replicó, finalizando el lineado.

Había proseguido explicándole el modo en que habían comenzado a quedar para desayunar y se había convertido en una costumbre, habiéndolo hecho casi veinte días seguidos. Le había enseñado la planta de Gardenias:

—¡Oh, te regaló Gardenias!—había exclamado Ori.

—¿Gardenias?—preguntó extrañado el tatuador.

—Claro, estas flores blancas. Y las estás cuidando muy bien.

Ante ese simple comentario se sintió realizado y bien e ignoró el hecho de que las Gardenias tenían un significado que Thorin ya le había explicado días y semanas atrás.

Relató cada uno de los momentos, cada instante más emocionado.

Casi había perdido la cuenta del tiempo mientras lo hacía. Mientras Ori estaba sentado -casi de pie- en el taburete de Bilbo y éste se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta acomodado en el sillón de tatuajes, casi como Mirabeth en su momento, ignorando la tienda delantera donde cualquier cliente podría esperar.

Se habían deleitado en recuerdos y conversación mutua, ligera, extraña.

Bilbo recordaba perfectamente el sol sobre su piel, la cálida brisa cuando volvían de desayunar y las dos o tres veces que habían comido juntos. Recordaba haberlo acompañado en la furgoneta a hacer algún pedido con el que no podía solo. Siempre en calidad de amigos.

Bilbo mentía como un bellaco al decir y pensar que no le importaba no ser más que eso. Pero continuaba tratando de creérselo. Tratando de que la belleza deslumbrante del hombre curtido y sincero, tierno, con un alma bellísima, no le calase hondo. Ya lo había hecho y no se había dado ni cuenta.

—¡En serio, Ori! Creo que no lo entiendes. ¡Es tan adorablemente cabezota!—exclamó, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla de tatuajes, suspirando.

Ori sonrió ladeado.

—¡Es un apasionado de la botánica!Oh, Dios mío. Y si le preguntas el significado de una planta incluso sin tenerla delante, sabe exactamente cuál es. Mis tatuajes le parecen tiernos, tiernísimos, y a veces se queda mirándolos y tengo que explicarle sus significados porque es tan tímido a ratos que ni siquiera se atreve a preguntarlo. —fantaseaba él solito, haciendo gestos con los guantes azules que aún no se había quitado.

Ante la visión extraña de su mejor amigo y cliente riéndose, se enfadó ligeramente, como sólo puede hacerse cuando la persona frente a ti es tan cercana que no te importa realmente que te esté tomando el pelo.

—Oh, Por Dios, Ori. ¡No es para que te rías! Es demasiado lindo y ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello.—Pero Ori no dejaba de casi reír, de aguantar el sonrojo, el desespero. Quería estallar en risas, en risas claras y los ojos le lloraban pero Bilbo trataba de ignorarlo conforme hablaba.—Creo que me estoy enamorando de Thorin. ¡Para de reír!

Las siguientes palabras de Ori helaron su corazón.

—¡Hola, Thorin! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Sin miedo!—ofreció el joven tatuado con un parche de plástico sobre el cuello.

Bilbo supuso que era un farol, así que se giró fugazmente. No lo era. No lo era y en medio segundo volvía a estar de espaldas al florista.

Quién sabe si Bilbo quiso morirse pero al girarse su cara era del mismo color que su camisa. Desde luego no estaba sonrojado. En absoluto. El hecho de que el hombre. HOMBRE. Que le robaba los sueños y los suspiros lo hubiera escuchado fantasear sobre él desde quién sabe cuánto rato hace, no tiene nada que ver. Es el calor.

¡PARA QUÉ MENTIR YA! Muy tarde para negarlo.

Ambos lo sabían.

Demasiado tarde.

Ya no podían fingir que se eran indiferentes. Porque no lo eran. En absoluto.

Cuando Bilbo se atrevió a girarse de nuevo, la visión del hombre mayor era apasionantemente perfecta. Llevaba el delantal de trabajo, la camisa azul arremangada, la coleta ligeramente despeinada y un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano. Tan rojas como sus mejillas. No decía nada en absoluto.

Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y enfrentarse al tatuador frente a sí.

—Si quieres… vuelvo más tarde.—ofreció, voz ahogada.

Bilbo entró en un ligero pánico mezclado con la vergüenza máxima que le suponían sus anteriores comentarios.

—¡No, no, no!—le pidió, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia él. Quedó cerca, pero demasiado lejos, y Thorin no sabía qué hacer.—No molestas.—añadió con una ligera sonrisa.

El silencio acrecentó y fue Ori quien lo rompió.

—¡Mirad qué hora es! ¿Sabéis qué? Yo me tengo que ir. —dijo con prisa repentina.— ¡A la biblioteca! Sí. A la biblioteca. Si me necesitáis, estaré allí.

El torbellino que supuso el pelirrojo saliendo casi volando del lugar los dejó a ambos con la risa en la boca y la exasperación en las mejillas, luchando por eliminar el color.

—¿A dónde va?—preguntó Thorin, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Son las dos?—Thorin asintió—Entonces tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, Dwalin empieza su turno ahora.—le regañó Bilbo.

Entonces sí. La risa finalmente surgió natural entre ellos.

[...]

—¿Y las rosas?—preguntó Bilbo, sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Bueno, pensé que ya que vamos a visitar a tu madre, quizá podría… llevarle flores. De sus preferidas.—admitió, incrementando su timidez por momentos.

Bilbo suspiró complacido.

Unos minutos antes, en el estudio, había olvidado que había quedado con Thorin hoy, precisamente, para ir a la residencia-hospital en la que su madre se encontraba ingresada, bajo el cuidado de profesionales. Comerían con ella. Bilbo, en un principio, se había mostrado reticente a llevar a Thorin con él, sin embargo, se lo había pedido.

Horas más tarde sabría que jamás se arrepentiría.

[...]

Toc toc toc.

Sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. La habitación no era tan seca y esterilizada como Thorin había imaginado en un principio. De hecho, era bastante bonita. Pequeña y compartida, con una ventana al jardín, y varios monitores casi camuflados. Sentada en una mecedora se encontraba la señora más entrañable que hubiera visto nunca.

Llevaba una blusa de flores y, aunque no estuviera en su casa, un delantal de cocina. Una falda larga y alpargatas. Un bastón a su lado indicaba que quizá su caminar no fuese el más idóneo. Su cabello blanco y trenzado, largo. Sus ojos vivos y capaces.

Podrías olvidar perfectamente su enfermedad. Sin problemas. Sólamente mirándola. Y cuando se levantó, alegremente y sin utilizar el bastón, su batín cayó al suelo y Thorin quedó boquiabierto.

Belladona Bolsón, la madre del joven Bilbo, estaba completamente tatuada.

Thorin jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Flores entrelazadas se extendían por sus brazos y su cuello. De algún modo supo que algunos de ellos se los había tatuado su propio hijo pero la gran mayoría debían llevar ahí muchísimo tiempo, incluso antes del nacimiento del tatuador.

—¡Mamá, me alegro de verte!—exclamó Bilbo, abrazándola efusivamente.

No había ni rastro de malestar en las facciones de Bella. Thorin olvidó el motivo por el que estaba ingresada en el hospital.

—¡Hijo mío, precioso! —lo saludó ella.—¡Mírate cómo estás! ¡Estás hermoso!—le cumplimentó.

Su mirada se dirigió a Thorin, que no llevaba batín de doctor, y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó.—¡Espera, no me lo digas! ¿Eres el novio de Bilbo?—añadió visiblemente satisfecha.

Bilbo sonrió ampliamente, pero antes de que contestase, Thorin se adelantó.

—Sí, lo soy.—dijo sonriendo enormemente, en un movimiento muy arriesgado. Dos pasos hacia adelante y le tendió el ramo de rosas rojas a la mujer mayor.—Y estoy profundamente encantado de conocerla.—añadió.

La mujer no cabía en sí de gozo.

—¡Como las de mi jardín! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿El Bribón de mi hijo te ha llevado a verlas?—le preguntó, oliéndolas.—No importa, no importa. —Se giró hacia Bilbo.—Me cae muy bien tu novio. Quédatelo durante mucho tiempo.

Ninguno de ellos supo qué decir en ese instante.

Las rosas rojas denotaban pasión y amor.

Pero para ellos, en aquél momento, tenían otro significado:

Ponte bien, Belladona. Ponte bien.

El deseo de que esa mujer permaneciese en sus vidas mucho tiempo.

[...]

La habían sacado del geriátrico para poder comer juntos y tranquilamente en otro lugar. Habían elegido un italiano ante la insistencia de Belladona.

—Había antes un restaurante por aquí, cuando me dejaban salir de ese sitio tan feo, y se come muy bien.

—¿Te dejaban salir del hospital?—preguntó Thorin, sorprendido.

—No, no, antes del hospital. Del colegio.—aseguró ella.

Thorin asintió sin problema.

La pasta era buena y el servicio, mejor. La conversación entre los tres fluyó tranquilamente y Thorin se vio pensando que era una familia que le gustaría tener y mantener. Sonrió ante la idea de ser realmente el novio de Bilbo, de ser realmente parte de esa familia tan adorable. Un hijo cuidadoso y una madre perfecta. Los dos, llenos de tatuajes.

Belladona era extremadamente inteligente pese a su avanzada edad. Bilbo, al parecer, rondaba los veintinueve. Thorin tenía treinta y cinco. Y Belladona era la mujer más cuidadosa con su hijo que cualquier familia hubiera podido pedir.

Había estudiado arquitectura, para sorpresa de Thorin. Y las batallitas de sus primeros planos fluyeron amigablemente durante la comida.

[...]

No fue hasta mucho rato después, de vuelta en el hospital, que todo quedó destrozado.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó de nuevo.—¡Espera, no me lo digas! ¿Eres el novio de Bilbo?—añadió visiblemente satisfecha.

Y el peso de la enfermedad cayó sobre Thorin.

—Sí, lo soy.—le recordó en un suspiro triste.

Incluso habiéndola conocido cuatro horas atrás, la mera visión de Bilbo entristecido y la realización de que realmente tenía Alzheimer y era más grave de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Quiso llorar, gritarle a un Dios inexistente y ausente, que por qué hacía esto, que por qué la gente buena como Bilbo y Belladona, tenían que sufrir ese destino.

Le pareció cruel. Despiadado.

Le pareció horriblemente triste.

Quiso cambiarlo.

Pero sabía perfectamente que no podía.

[...]

—Así que ¿eres mi novio?—preguntó Bilbo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, ni por qué. No tenía la menor idea de si eso era correcto o no.

El miedo al rechazo se acumulaba en su garganta, en su corazón, mientras permanecían sentados en el pequeño apartamento de Bilbo, sobre el estudio de tatuajes. Un piso pequeño y confortable.

Al principio el silencio había estado presente tras la realización de que Belladona estaba muy enferma y su mente no era siquiera mínimamente ágil. En el piso, Thorin había cumplimentado las Gardenias que le regaló. Y Bilbo, finalmente, había caído en la cuenta de lo que significaban. Tras un mes tirando y aflojando de una cuerda extraña, conociendo al florista, había entendido el significado de las flores blancas que le regaló en Junio.

Gardenias Blancas.

Amor secreto.

Había sonreído y había permitido que el silencio creciese. Amor secreto. Amor secreto. Amor. Secreto. Había preparado té y café, habían bebido en silencio y finalmente se había atrevido a preguntar aquello.

Thorin suspiró.

—Bueno, tu madre parecía ilusionada con ello y...—se excusó.

De pronto, la valentía que lo había acusado horas antes, había desaparecido.

Bilbo sonrió y decidió arriesgarlo todo.

—No era una reclamación, Thorin. Era una pregunta.

Thorin ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. No estaba regañándolo por haberle dicho eso a su madre. No. En absoluto.

Al no recibir respuesta, Bilbo continuó.

—Me gustaría mucho formar parte de esa gran familia que tienes. Dís, tus sobrinos, Miél y Mirabeth, Ori…

—Sí.—Interrumpió Thorin.

Bilbo lo miró, entrecortado. Muerto de vergüenza.

—Pero sólo si tú también eres el mío.—añadió. —Porque quiero que formes parte de mi familia que es enorme y seguro que te asustarás en cuanto los veas a todos juntos y querrás correr en dirección contraria pero…

Las palabras se acumularon, tímidas, extrañas, fuertes, nerviosas. Pero no fue durante demasiado tiempo. En absoluto.

Un beso lo había silenciado, no dejándole continuar con la verborrea surgiendo de sus labios.

Y las rosas, en los antebrazos de Bilbo, significaron pasión.


	5. Narciso

Sé que tardo más de la cuenta en actualizar, es sólo que no sabía qué escribir ni cómo hacerlo. Así que ¡artillería pesada al canto! Todo gracias a Dawninn Gamgee, que me inspiró profundamente, así que ¡he aquí el resultado! Hay un PROMPT realizado en el capítulo, que ya lo descubriréis al final de todo. 3

Como siempre, gracias a Radiorcrist y Tosquinha en tumblr, aunque no vayan a leer esto hasta que no lo traduzca, por sus maravillosos diseños. La mayor parte de escenas están basadas en dibujos suyos. ¡No dudéis en ir a sus tumblrs!

**5\. Narciso.**

—¡Guau! ¡No tenía ni idea de qué esto podía ser tan cansado!—exclamó Bilbo dejándose caer hacia atrás y colocando su sombrero sobre sus ojos.

Thorin canturreaba una cancioncilla alegremente mientras continuaba en su tarea de trasplantar un par de macetas al suelo de su jardín.

—Si no las cuidas lo suficiente, las plantas mueren. —explicó.—Aunque estás cuidando muy bien las Gardenias.—añadió.

Bilbo no pudo sonrojarse porque el calor asfixiante se integraba en sus músculos y quemaba su piel lo suficiente como para haberse coloreado todos sus tatuajes de rojo.

—Estas Belladonas tenían que ser trasplantadas aquí porque han crecido demasiado como para que alguien las compre.—le explicó.

—¿Y no se morirán debajo de la valla? Nosotros estamos al sol y ellas a la sombra ¿no debería ser al revés? Trabajar nosotros en la sombra y ellas al sol.—razonó Bilbo.

Thorin rió.

—¡Claro que no! La Belladona no tolera el sol y se muere. De hecho este ni siquiera es su clima.

Bilbo asintió.

—¿Me ayudas?

—Por supuesto, espera que recupere el aliento vital que tus plantas me han robado.—bromeó. A Thorin, por supuesto, le hizo gracia.

[...]

—Míralos, hijo mío.—dijo con su voz extremadamente seca, mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle.—Son felices. —Explicó ante el posible desconcierto de su acompañante.—Demasiado.—dictaminó.

La resignación se hizo presente en la voz de la respuesta.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que sean felices?

—Cuando crezcas lo entenderás.—Afirmó.—¡Míralos! ¡Agh, no los soporto! ¡En serio! ¿No los has visto? Con sus sonrisas estúpidas y ese sonrojo permanente. ¿Y qué diantres? El tatuador lleva una rosa. ¡Ni siquiera le gustan las flores!

—Papá, ¿qué te han hecho para merecer tu odio?

El silencio habló por sí solo. Pero el joven no necesitaba realmente un motivo, conocía de sobra a su padre para saber que su mente era perversa y rencorosa. Así que se contentó con no entenderlo.

—Deberías centrarte en tu felicidad, así no te molestaría la de los demás.—sugirió con precaución mientras barría el suelo tranquilamente, con la tensión todo lo oculta que sus jóvenes músculos le permitían.

La campana sonó interrumpiendo su charla.

Con un suspiro de hastío y rechazo se giró, su pelo largo y rubio ondeando en el proceso, y saludó amablemente con su mejor sonrisa a la clienta que acababa de traspasar las puertas. Sin embargo, no resultó ser una clienta convencional sino la mejor amiga de su hijo.

—¡Hola, Tauriel!—exclamó Légolas con su sonrisa encantadora mientras terminaba de barrer, apartaba la escoba y sólo entonces la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tauriel.—Repuso educadamente el hombre, con una inclinación leve de cabeza.

La muchacha, pelirroja y joven, se rió bajo su nariz, pero no se avergonzó en ningún momento de absolutamente nada de lo que Thranduil, el padre de su mejor amigo, pudiera estar juzgándola.

—No he venido a secuestrar a tu hijo.—Aseguró sin eliminar su sonrisa.—Madre me ha enviado a cortarme el pelo, hay algún evento y no puedo presentarme de este modo.—repuso, a modo de petición.

La cara de Thranduil cambió radicalmente a una mucho más animada y completa.

—¡Oh, querida! ¡Haber empezado por ahí!—exclamó, acercándose a ella y rodeándola, mirándola de arriba a abajo.—¿Cuál es el motivo de la celebración? ¿Ya tienes vestido?—Inquirió, ligeramente emocionado.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Tauriel -quizá de las únicas- es que su madre adoptiva la mimaba en demasía, hasta el punto de permitirse los vestidos más caros posibles y -lo mejor de todo- permitir que él hiciera todo tipo de experimentos con su largo cabello pelirrojo.

—Gandalf ha sido nombrado nosequé de la Universidad de nosedonde. No me sé los detalles.—explicó con tranquilidad.—Y el vestido se lo hemos encargado a Lord Elrond. Me ha pedido que te dé...—continuó, rebuscando en su bandolera.—Esto.—finalizó ofreciéndole un esbozo.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Exquisito!

Légolas rió al observar a su padre tan amigable y desenfadado, al poder mirarlo sin que éste estuviera de morros, sin que su desagrado por el mundo quedase expuesto al mundo.

Su padre, Thranduil Greenleaf, era el mejor peluquero que alguien podría encontrar por la zona. Desde luego.

[...]

—¡Estuvo toda la semana cogiendo libros diferentes!

—¿Y le daba tiempo a leerlos?—preguntó extrañado Thorin.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces?—cuestionó.

—Buscaba resúmenes en internet para poder fingir que los había leído.—contestó satisfecho.

La risa se hizo presente.

—¿No crees que debería pedirle tomar café o algo así? A mí me funcionó.—comentó Thorin, ligeramente sonrojado y con su sempiterna sonrisa.

—Quizá. Pero es porque tú tuviste mucha suerte.—repuso con un guiño que provocó el desconcierto y el reparo de su acompañante.

No estaba acostumbrado a la forma directa de ser de Bilbo, a su falta de vergüenza generalizada. No estaba acostumbrado a que el joven tatuador estuviese tan cómodo como para agarrarse a su brazo. Llevaban tres semanas saliendo y apenas era capaz de mirarlo fijamente a la cara cuando no había otras personas presentes. En la soledad de su apartamento, en las mañanas vacías desayunando, en las tardes aburridad diseñando o momentos como un par de horas antes cuando trasplantaban arbustos, no podía simplemente observarlo de frente. No podía clavar su mirada en la del contrario. Le era casi imposible.

Pero Bilbo tenía ese descaro, esa fluidez de personalidad, esa perfección a la hora de contactar físicamente, de mostrar su sentimiento, sus opiniones. Thorin llevaba sin ser valiente desde el día en que había decidido salir con el tatuador.

—Oye, Thorin.—interrumpió el joven su línea de pensamientos.—¿Quién es ese hombre que nos mira de forma acusadora desde la peluquería?—preguntó, ligeramente incómodo.

Al girarse el mayor pudo notar cómo Thranduil, con su larga melena rubia l'Óreal bien cuidada y preciosa, lisa y sin escalar, los observaba con odio, con rencor.

—Thranduil.—siseó, olvidando repentinamente su incomodidad y felicidad constantes en presencia de Bilbo.

—¿Y ese es…?

No respondió.

[...]

—¡Ori!—saludó con la mano entrando en el lugar.

—SHHHHHHHH.

El sonido había surgido de ningún lugar en particular y a Bilbo le sobresaltó sobremanera, haciéndole pegar un saltito en el mismo lugar en que estaba. Su mirada vagó por la estancia hasta encontrar al emisor. Un hombre alto, de fuertes músculos y una camiseta blanca en la que se leía "I (corazón) Books". Su barba prominente y la mitad de la cabeza rapada. Sostenía un libro entre sus manos y se encontraba rodeado de…

—¿...Niños?—preguntó Bilbo, algo más susurrante, conforme se acercaba al lugar con Thorin siguiéndole en una sonrisa misteriosa

Allí encontró a Ori, casi camuflado entre ellos. Sus tatuajes destacaban entre los jóvenes que atendían a la extraña reunión, niños pequeños de muchas edades comprendidas entre los dos y los seis años, observaban a Dwalin con gesto solemne. Lograron un asiento en el mismo suelo y dieron el pase de inicio.

Asintió y prosiguió leyendo.

"Y entonces… ¡Boom! ¡Un enorme Dragón surgió del oro y se abalanzó sobre el pequeño Hobbit! Pero el hobbit era ágil y hermoso, así que no dudó ni un solo instante a la hora de enfrentarse a la enorme bestia.

—¡Oh, Grandioso Dragón, el Tiránico, Cruel entre los Crueles! He venido porque han llegado a mi tierra historias de tu leyenda magnífica, del horror que has causado. He venido a rendirte homenaje.

Pero no era verdad. ¿Qué había ido a buscar el pequeño Hobbit?"

—¡La piedra del arca!—respondieron los niños casi al unísono.

"Muy bien, la piedra del arca.

Y el Hobbit ya la había encontrado, pero tenía que distraer al dragón un rato más. Continuó hablando, intentando alabarlo para que se apartase de la piedra que brillaba a sus pies. Pero el Dragón, que era inteligente, no cayó en su trampa.

—¡Mis dientes son espadas, mis garras son lanzas, mis alas son un huracán!"

Dwalin gritó al decir eso y levantó los brazos para asustar a los pequeños, que exclamaron en su lugar, sentados, y casi saltaron.

"El Dragón se tiró contra él, pero entonces el Hobbit sacó toda su valentía Hobbit. ¿Sabéis porqué?"

—¡Porque los Hobbit son valientes!

"¡Exacto! Y como los Hobbits son valientes… éste gritó:

—¡No me vencerás, Gusano!

Y empuñó su abrecartas contra él, que no pudo sino sorprenderse por el giro de los acontecimientos. ¡Y entonces, lo apuñaló y lo asesinó!"

Los niños, sorprendidos, exclamaron de placer.

—¡Bien!—gritó uno, aplaudiendo, de los más pequeños.

La risa se escapó naturalmente de los labios de Thorin.

—¡Mañana continuaremos, chicos! ¡Se os hace tarde y vuestras madres parecen querer marchar ya!

Un pequeño murmullo surgió de la biblioteca en la que algunas mujeres enarcaron una ceja dándose cuenta de la hora que ya había avanzado a límites insospechados. Distraídas como estaban en la lectura, apenas cayeron en el avance de las agujas del reloj. Ligeramente contrariadas ofrecieron sonrisas de placer y disculpas hacia el hombre que tenía que cerrar la biblioteca, y se marcharon.

Poco rato después -tras varios abrazos de los más pequeños al enorme y fuerte bibliotecario, además de algunos besos en sus mejillas por parte de algunas niñas- se encontraron solos en el gran lugar. Ori no disimulaba en absoluto las miradas que resultaban recaer en el hombre, y Bilbo y Thorin exploraban el lugar con curiosidad mientras el mayor recogía. El silencio se apreciaba y ninguno osó abrir la boca más allá de lo previsto.

Al cerrar la puerta el hechizo se rompió y Dwalin colgó su chaqueta de ambos hombros, mientras soltaba una tremenda carcajada y comenzaba hablar. Una vez lo hizo, no calló en toda la tarde.

Bilbo quedó sorprendido por su doble actitud. Thorin liberó su vergüenza con su mejor amigo presente. Y Ori simplemente suspiraba y murmuraba cosas en el oído de Bilbo. Enamorado. Loco de atar.

[...]

Al pasar frente a la floristería -cerrada por día libre, que Thorin había utilizado para martirizar a Bilbo y trasplantar Belladonas e Hinojo- se detuvieron.

—Un instante.—pidió con una sonrisa ladeada.

En efecto tardó apenas unos segundos, unos largos segundos en los que abrió la puerta, entró y salió con una flor blanca en las manos. Con su enorme sonrisa maliciosa les pidió un momento de espera y se dirigió con paso firme unos metros más allá, a la peluquería.

Lo siguieron, curiosos. Y lo observaron.

Hizo una reverencia enorme ante el hombre de cabello rubio y, sin eliminar la maliciosa y cruel mirada con sonrisa combinada, le tendió la flor en gesto solemne y delicado, demasiado recargado para el gusto de los presentes.

La cara de Thranduil cambió de colores ampliamente, de pálida a colorada en apenas unos instantes. No de vergüenza, no de timidez.

De rabia.

De una rabia tan profunda que apenas pudieron ser conscientes de lo que podían haber hecho para evitarlo. Los gritos se hicieron oír en el mismo momento en que la puerta de la peluquería se cerró detrás de Thorin. Pudieron ver cómo Thranduil tiraba la flor contra el suelo, con rabia, y salía detrás de ellos.

—¡Desaparece de mi vista! —Le gritó.—¡Maldito!—añadió.

Thorin simplemente metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y continuó caminando, con su risa tremenda y sus ojos ilusionados. Dwalin, al parecer, fue el único que entendió de qué iba la cosa.

Cenarían juntos más tarde, en una pizzería, donde la vida les recordaría lo hermosa que es la juventud y el trabajo. Donde el romance existiría y no lo haría. Y la pizza de peperoni y cuatro quesos les ofrecería el mejor desayuno para el día siguiente.

Los hombres mayores y más fuertes se reírian a su propia costa mientras Ori aprovecharía para explicar anécdotas embarazosas de Bilbo. Se quejarían de Thranduil, y lo insultarían, sin que Bilbo y Ori fueran capaces de entender el porqué. Comerían pizza y tratarían de concursar sobre el número de cervezas que podían ingerir.

Una cara de Thorin desconocida que no había salido antes, una cara diferente, una cara divertida y descarada. Una cara que a Bilbo, si podía ser posible, lo enamoró incluso más qe su faceta de florista tímido. Y es que a solas, con Dwalin, en una Pizzería y como Ori como testigo, Thorin pudo ser él mismo, sin miedo, sin represalias.

[...]

Solos, en el apartamento de Bilbo, no podían apartar la mirada de la televisión encendida con una comedia romántica bastante mala que daban en un canal aleatorio. Bilbo, casi adormecido, tomaba Rooibos, que no contribuía a despertarlo por su falta de teína.

—¿Por qué odias a Thranduil?—preguntó, tras haberlo escuchado quejarse de ese hombre toda la tarde y la mayor parte de la noche.

El silencio se hizo, y hasta que no terminó la película, Bilbo no obtuvo su respuesta.

—Una vez me cortó el pelo. Y no entendió el significado de 'sólo las puntas'. Maldito desgraciado, arruinó mi melena.—remugó.—Es el demonio, Bilbo. El demonio.

Bilbo no pudo evitarlo: Rió.

El Narciso, al fin y al cabo, representa el egoísmo y se tomaba como un insulto bastante grave, si lo que su pareja le había contado era cierto.


	6. Girasoles

Sí, sé que tardo en actualizar pero es que es muy complicado. 3 Sé que me entendéis. Este fic es una cosa adorable y preciosa y a veces no me siento con el humor necesario para actualizarlo, simplemente estoy decaída y no haré algo bonito, así que prefiero no tocarlo.

Bienvenidos al capítulo 6. ¡Girasoles! JÁ. Si no te gusta la idea de Kíli y Fíli siendo adorables y preciosos y perfectos, cierra el fic. 3

Agujas y Rosas AU gracias a Radiorcrist y Tosquinha, las chicas maravillosas que diseñaron a los personajes.

**6\. Girasoles.**

La puerta se abrió, sonando el acostumbrado tintineo del móvil de Bambú que colgaba de ella. Bilbo levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa dedicada a cualquier cliente que se aventurase en el lugar pero lo que encontró le extrañó sobremanera. Era un chico joven, muy joven. Bilbo supo con total certeza que no era mayor de edad. Ni de coña, vamos. Como mucho tendría diecisiete, ni uno más ni uno menos. Llevaba gorro y una chaqueta larga. En pleno verano. Eso implicaba que no quería que nadie lo viese entrar en el lugar.

Cuando se despojó de todo atuendo, pudo apreciarlo correctamente. Era rubio y llevaba la melena, larga, recogida en una coleta alta, casi un moño, supuso que para que pasase desapercibido con el gorro. Una sonrisa nerviosa estaba instalada en su cara y sus ojos, muy azules, resplandecían de excitación. No tenía apenas barba más allá de una perilla casi invisible y un bigotito muy gracioso y corto.

—Buenas tardes.—saludó Bilbo, tranquilamente, abandonando por completo el esbozo a un lado.—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—añadió.

El chico parecía no saber qué decir. Se removió en su lugar y se aproximó al mostrador, sacando un boceto arrugado de su bolsillo.

—Bueno, pues… mi primo me ha recomendado este estudio porque dice que el tatuador es muy bueno y yo… esto.

Su voz sonaba atropellada conforme buscaba una excusa cualquiera y dejaba el esbozo sobre el mostrador. Bilbo lo levantó y lo evaluó. No era demasiado grande pero estaba muy logrado. Mostraba un nombre, en mayúsculas, escrito justo encima de una flecha. Simple. Sencillo. Muy bonito, en realidad, con una inscripción debajo de la misma: I belong with you.

Enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Dónde lo quieres?—preguntó, tranquilamente.

—Aquí.—respondió, señalando su antebrazo izquierdo. —Si crees que quedará antiestético o podrías diseñarlo mejor yo creo que…

—No.—le cortó—Es perfecto. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

El chico rubio asintió.

Pero Bilbo sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía el nombre que había escrito sobre el esbozo: KÍLI. Y siendo de ese modo únicamente había una alternativa.

Su picardía lo llevó a ir hasta la puerta, poner el cartel de 'trabajando, toca el timbre' y cerrarla con llave.

Hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese y entraron en el estudio propiamente dicho. Hizo que se lavase correctamente el antebrazo y entonces preparó todo el material.

Conforme lo hacía, entabló conversación.

—Y dime ¿Cómo se llama tu primo?—preguntó BIlbo.

—Huh… Ori. —respondió, sin darse cuenta.

—Ori es mi mejor amigo.—contradijo Bilbo.—Y no me suena que tenga un primo menor que él, exceptuando a Mirabeth.

El joven se sentó en la silla ante la indicación de Bilbo y apoyó el brazo en un taburete que era lo suficientemente alto como para que Bilbo trabaje con comodidad.

—Eso es porque yo soy mayor. Tengo treinta años.—Afirmó.

Bilbo se rió al sacar la máquina y poner la aguja correctamente. Lo examinó, divertido.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Fíli Durinson.—le contradijo.

El chico quedó congelado en el lugar y retiró el antebrazo.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?—preguntó, tembloroso.

Bilbo se acomodó en su propio taburete, inclinándose hacia adelante y encarándole directamente a los ojos, sin tapujos ni vergüenza.

—¿Esperabas entrar en el estudio de tatuaje de Ori, su verdadera prima Mirabeth, y, lo que es peor… TU madre, sin que yo me diese cuenta de quién eres?—le respondió, implícito en la pregunta el reproche de que él no era tonto y no hubiera funcionado.

La mirada triste del chico lo ablandó completamente conforme se incorporaba y se disponía a marcharse. Bilbo quedó extrañamente conmovido y lo retuvo del brazo con su guante azul.

—¿Ya no quieres el tatuaje?—preguntó, simpático.

Fíli se giró y Bilbo pudo notar cómo contenía las lágrimas en su orgullo.

—Claro que lo quiero. Pero ahora sabes que tengo diecisiete años y no me lo harás.—Reclamó, triste.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué viniste a mi estudio?

—Los tatuajes son para siempre, no podía simplemente entrar en un sitio aleatorio de cualquier calle y dejar que marquen mi piel. Sabía que tú eres el mejor haciéndolo y que incluso mi madre lleva el cuerpo pintado por ti.—le respondió, angustiado por el toque del hombre mayor, que no le dejaba marchar.

—Siéntate, Fíli.—le pidió.

El chico, sorprendido, no se movió aunque lo soltó.

—¿Disculpa?

Bilbo suspiró.

—Tu tío me va a matar, y si no lo hace él lo hará tu madre.—aseguró.— Pero bueno, yo ya he vivido suficiente.—bromeó a continuación.

Fíli se sentó en la silla y apoyó su brazo sobre el taburete en el que Bilbo trabajaría. No necesitó utilizar siquiera una calcomanía y en pocos segundos la aguja encontraba piel y el joven exclamaba con dolor repentino.

Bilbo no pudo sino admirar la estoicidad con la que apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Acabo de tocar la piel. Si quieres que paremos ahora no pasa nada, parecerá un lunar chiquitito.—lo tranquilizó.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

Sigue.

Y Bilbo siguió.

[...]

—Así que ¿tiene algún significado?—preguntó Bilbo con paciencia.

El dolor ya era soportable, se había acostumbrado así que habían entablado una ligera conversación acerca de ciertos temas que al joven le molestaban. Entre ellos la Universidad y su marca en unos meses para estudiar. La conversación había derivado hacia otros derroteros, como Thorin o incluso Dís. Pasando, por supuesto, por música -gusto que ambos compartían por el post dreamwave y los Beatles- y conectándose con los sentimientos de ambos.

Fíli asintió, entusiasmado aunque reticente. Bilbo estaba rellenando el interior de la flecha y, tal y como había sugerido, pintaría las plumas de color azul, verde y rojo.

—Si te lo digo, no puedes juzgarme.—le advirtió. Parecía mucho más maduro de lo que cualquier adolescente fuera, y era completamente distinto a las historias que Thorin y Mirabeth le habían explicado sobre él.

Bilbo sonrío con seguridad, transmitiéndosela al joven.

—Yo no juzgo a las personas, Fíli.

El chico dudó, sabía perfectamente que el tatuaje era era lo suficientemente revelador.

—Significa exactamente lo que está escrito.

Bilbo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Pertenezco contigo?—preguntó.—Eso es como decir que perteneces al lugar en el que Kíli, tu hermano, esté ¿cierto?—completó.

Fíli asintió de nuevo.

—El año que viene me voy a la Universidad y él se va a quedar aquí.—explicó, recordándole lo que le había dicho antes.—Kíli tiene miedo de que me olvide de que él existe, de que lo abandone y nunca más vuelva a buscarlo.—continuó, recordando las noches en vela que había pasado consolando a su hermano que lloraba en sueños.—También tiene miedo de que…

Pero no continuó. Bilbo esperó, paciente, muy paciente. Temía la respuesta.

Fíli recordó el día en que lo había descubierto. Había traído una chica a casa, una amiga, y habían estado en su cuarto. Le había pedido a su hermano que no apareciese y no molestase. Como única respuesta había recibido varios gritos, incluyendo algo como "Claro, ahora que te vas a la Universidad tienes que practicar eso de tirarte a chicas aleatorias ¿no? Para poder hacerlo todos los fines de semana con una diferente. Que te jodan, Phillip, que te jodan. Olvídate de tu hermano." antes de salir corriendo. Kíli nunca utilizaba su nombre completo, Phillip, porque le parecía feo y horrible y desde que era un bebé se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de la forma más sencilla posible. Ese mismo día, Fíli hizo el trabajo propuesto y se despidió de ella con dos besos, en las mejillas, ante la inquisidora mirada de su madre, que lo obligó a ir tras Kíli. Su hermano, por supuesto, no apareció por casa durante varios días y, sabiendo el lugar en el que estaba -su vieja casa del árbol- se limitó a sentarse al pie del árbol y saltarse todas las comidas hasta que el otro bajó.

—Tiene miedo de que me enamore.—completó, dolido por el recuerdo reciente.

Bilbo evaluó las posibles respuestas que podría emitir, ninguna de ellas con juicio explícito. Él no podía hacerlo, no podía simplemente decirle a la gente lo que podía y no podía hacer. Eso incluía al que, si todo iba bien, sería su propio sobrino.

—Así que vas a marcar tu piel para siempre.—Inquirió el tatuador.

—Para que sepa que siempre le perteneceré.

Bilbo sonrió. Eran jóvenes, tenían toda la vida por delante. Y, sobre todo, se querían. No pudo evitar pensar en Thorin.

[...]

El timbre sonó y ambos quedaron paralizados con sudor frío y un horror demasiado intenso como para poder describirlo.

Bilbo salió de la trastienda y se encaminó a la puerta, con los guantes aún puestos, para descubrir que tras el cartel se encontraba Thorin con un enorme girasol en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara, saludándolo.

Bilbo, sin poder evitarlo, dejó que una sonrisa surgiera naturalmente de sus labios y le abrió, abrazándolo efusivamente por el cuello y plantando un sonoro beso en sus labios.

—¡Hola, cariño!—exclamó, alegremente.

Thorin, tan colorado como podía estar, no pudo más que devolver el beso, medio-abrazarlo y darle el girasol, con un gesto brusco y demasiado incómodo. Tras cinco semanas saliendo aún era incapaz de aceptar el mimo y cariño que el tatuador no cesaba en su empeño de brindarle.

—Te adoro.—dijo. Bilbo nunca supo si ése era el significado del Girasolo una repentina declaración de amor extraña.

Tras unos largos segundos en silencio, Thorin habló.

—Mañana es domingo y… bueno, los dos cerramos. Quería invitarte a venir a… uh… una barbacoa en el campo. Iremos a un sitio lleno de Girasoles y luego comeremos un poco y… Bueno, es una reunión casi familiar, porque iré con Dís y los chicos, pero quizá podrías… eh… venir… Si quieres, claro...—expuso, nervioso como siempre que proponía una visita a algún lugar. Bilbo asintió.

—Claro que…

—Ya lo había invitado yo.—resonó la voz de Fíli desde la trastienda, apareciendo de súbito. Bilbo cambió su tono rosado por uno pálido, como el papel, incapaz de articular nada.

—¡Fíli! ¿Qué haces aquí?—saludó Thorin, ignorando el rostro de terror de su pareja.

—He venido a saludar al tío Bilbo.—le respondió.

—Aún no soy tu...—trató de interrumpir el susodicho.

—Oh, genial. ¿Y qué te parece tu tío Bilbo?—preguntó Thorin, alegremente, acercándose a Fíli para abrazarlo. Fue entonces cuando lo vio y frenó en seco.—Philip Durinson y Bilbo Bolsón. ¿Cuál de los dos. Va a ser. Lo suficientemente hombre. Como para decirme. Qué. Diablos. Es. Eso?—preguntó, visiblemente enfadado y pausando tras cada una de las palabras.

Ninguno respondió inmediatamente.

—Un tatuaje.—respondió Bilbo fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Para Kíli.—añadió Fíli en un suspiro.

Thorin entró en pánico pero abandonó todo cabreo en un instante.

—Tú madre nos va a matar a todos. Por amor de Dios. Tenía que haber estado atento y haberte visto entrar aquí, Fíli. Eres un irresponsable. Y tú también, Bilbo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tatuar a Fíli si sabes que es menor de edad? Oh, Dios Santo. Vamos a morir todos. —dramatizó.

—Quédate a dormir aquí, Fíli.—propuso Bilbo.—Mañana iremos todos juntos a la barbacoa. Si somos muchos alguno sobrevivirá.—bromeó.

Pero, ciertamente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Aunque, quizá, a Thorin le hubiera gustado quedarse a dormir también.

[...]

El sol se filtraba por las ventanillas y el parabrisas de la picap de Thorin. Iban los tres apretados pero tranquilos y cómodos. Fíli llevaba el brazo envuelto en el plástico reglamentario y un bote de crema hidratante que Bilbo le había dado en el bolsillo. Una sonrisa estúpida se posaba sobre su rostro y el miedo parecía olvidado.

La brisa era cálida y el sol rozaba sus pieles con felicidad y alegría. Llevaban una cesta entera de comida, una barbacoa portátil, y habían decidido encontrar allí mismo a Dís, Kíli y, al parecer, un par de amigos de éstos.

La carretera serpenteaba y algunos árboles existían a ambos lados. Bilbo, soñador, no cesaba en su empeño de memorizar el rostro bañado por la dorada luz de Thorin. Una suave melodía era emitida por los altavoces del automóvil. Y Bilbo no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con George Harrison.

Here comes the Sun. And I say: It's allright.

[...]

—QUÉ FÍLI QUÉ. —resonó el grito de Dís.

—Déjame explicártelo, Dís...—trató de calmarla Thorin.

—Y TÚ LO HAS PERMITIDO.—gritó de nuevo, enfocada a Thorin.

—Él no lo sabía.—Dejó claro Bilbo.

—Y TÚ LO HAS HECHO.—se giró para enfrentarse al joven tatuador.

—Mamá.

El silencio cayó como una gran losa y la mujer, extrañada por la seriedad de su hijo mayor, no pudo sino enarcar una ceja y prestar atención.

—Es mi decisión.

Y fue un hecho que Dís no logró discutir.

No después de observar que iba en serio.

—Como mínimo no ha sido Kíli.—suspiró.—Pero hoy recogeréis vosotros, por irresponsables. Y olvídate del postre durante dos semanas, jovencito.

Fíli corrió, con una sonrisa en su cara, para encontrar a su hermano.

—Además, ahora llegará mi otra invitada.—agregó ella, misteriosa.

[...]

El bosque que rodeaba el prado era silencioso y ruidoso al mismo tiempo. No escuchaba los potentes pasos de su hermano o sus amigos, fuesen quienes fuesen. Sin embargo sí que percibía el ruidoso cantar de los pájaros, el sonido alegre de las ardillas y la brisa entre las ramas.

Continuó caminando con paciencia y tranquilidad, curioso y con el nervio a flor de piel. ¿Dónde estaría Kíli?

En la lejanía creyó distinguir un destello pelirrojo que no se correspondía a su hermano pero que quizá fuese de su primo Gimli, que podría haber venido. Se acercó todo lo que pudo, con prisa, para preguntar por su hermano.

No hizo falta.

No era Gimli, era la hija insoportablemente pija de aquella mujer tan rara a la que su madre invitaba a comer. Su cabello pelirrojo, largo, liso. Una sonrisa en su cara angelical y…

Demasiado, cerca, de, su, hermano.

Sus caras casi se rozaban y parecían susurrar secretos, cómplices, entre sonrisas y pequeñas risas bajo la nariz. Fíli los miró, incrédulo, se giró, dolido, y comenzó a correr, de nuevo. Costumbre suya, supuso.

Ante el ruido de ramas rompiéndose, Kíli se percató de lo que sucedía. Pero no alcanzaría a su hermano. No a pie.

[...]

Thorin instaló la barbacoa con paciencia y tranquilidad mientras Bilbo charlaba con Dís. A la mujer se le había pasado el cabreo y no había nada mejor que su conversación amigable. Discutían acerca del uso del color blanco sobre los tatuajes y lo absurdo que era debido a su poca duración. Se encontraron sus miradas cada poco rato y Dís no cesaba en su sonrisa eterna, calmada.

—Así que… Al parecer vas a tatuar a toda nuestra familia. ¿Cuándo marcarás a mi hermano?—preguntó, pícara.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

—Si él no quiere no lo tatuaré. No parece que sea una persona de tatuajes, con eso de ser florista.—repuso Bilbo.—No creo que soportase el dolor.

Thorin estaba colorado y el tatuador supuso que era por el esfuerzo.

Se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

—Debes saber que tengo una alta tolerancia al dolor.—le replicó. Pero abandonó ahí la conversación.

[...]

Fíli se dejó caer a los pies de un árbol y observó el plástico que cubría su antebrazo.

—He sido estúpido.—se recriminó a sí mismo.

Y lloró.

[...]

El sonido de un coche interrumpió su parloteo, sus discusiones y su amenidad. Thorin había encendido ya la brasa para la barbacoa. Al levantar la mirada se encontró de lleno con un coche todoterreno negro, lujoso y limpio. Éste paró su motor y de él descendió una mujer muy hermosa, rubia y vestida con una camisa de cuadros y unos tejanos, además de unas botas rancheras.

Thorin la reconoció al instante incluso sin sus vestidos largos, sus trajes o sus zapatos de tacón.

—Galadriel.—murmuró. Se levantó y se aproximó a ella, detrás de Dís y un confuso Bilbo.

—Buenos días, Galadriel, me alegro de que hayas podido venir.—exclamó Dís.

Bilbo saludó tímidamente y Thorin se limitó a darle la mano.

Era una mujer fabulosamente rica, demasiado.

Se abrió otra de las puertas del todoterreno y de él bajaron dos chicos de la edad aproximada de Fíli o Kíli. Uno de ellos era rubio y el otro moreno. Se acercaron a los adultos y los saludaron educada y cordialmente.

—¿Dónde está Tauriel?—quiso saber la mujer.

—Con Kíli, por el bosque correteando. Ya los conoces.

[...]

—¿Fíli?—sonó una voz demasiado familiar, demasiado cerca. El susodicho enjuagó sus lágrimas y se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Déjame.

—Fíli, ¿qué te pasa?—preguntó de nuevo.

Hasta que una mano no se enredó en su muñeca no se giró para observarlo. Su hermano pequeño llevaba el pelo suelto alrededor de la cara, una camiseta negra de manga corta, dos muñequeras negras y unos vaqueros. También llevaba el collar que le había regalado un par de cumpleaños atrás, consistente en un hacha nórdica, o algo por el estilo.

—Ya lo sabes.—replicó bruscamente.—¿No me ibas a contar que estabas saliendo con la estúpida de Tauriel?—le preguntó.

Kíli lo observó confuso.

—¿Saliendo?

—Os acabo de ver, no finjas que no sabes nada.

—Hasta hace un momento Tauriel nunca te había parecido estúpida.—añadió Kíli.—De hecho, si no recuerdo mal, es tu mejor amiga, no la mía.—completó.

—Es estúpida.—reafirmó.

Cayendo el silencio, Kíli lo apartó de una bofetada. No había hueco para el silencio, no cuando en su mente las palabras hervían y luchaban por salir.

—¿Qué te pasa, Fíli?—volvió a preguntar.

El mayor, con la boca completamente cerrada, extendió el antebrazo. El plástico permitía que se viese el tatuaje, aunque no claramente.

Kíli ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y a los sonidos del bosque se agregó el de su corazón latiendo tan fuertemente como era posible.

—Fíli...—susurró, incapaz de articular todas las palabras que había planeado decir.

—Qué.—respondió secamente.

—Eres idiota.—le respondió.

—Ya.

—No, eres idiota. Y no lo entiendes. No estoy saliendo con Tauriel.—le repitió. El rubio lo miró con paciencia y la desesperanza huyendo, quedando en su lugar un resquicio de expectación.

—Pero os he visto.—replicó.

Fue entonces cuando Kíli se acercó demasiado y lo abrazó, fuertemente.

—Yo también pertenezco al lugar en el que estés, Philip Durinson.—susurró en su oído.

Y quién sabe si lo besó.

[...]

Galadriel se sentó en uno de los taburetes de campo y observó el panorama que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Dís explicó tranquilamente a Bilbo cómo se conocían.

—Tauriel ha sido una de las mejores amigas de Fíli durante muchos años, así que Galadriel ha tenido que venir a todas las fiestas de cumpleaños y de no cumpleaños.—fue el motivo.—Al final ha resultado que rodeadas de hombres estúpidos como tu novio, es decir, mi hermano, no nos quedó otra que emparejarnos entre nosotras y hacernos amigas.

—El caos requiere la fuerza de las buenas mujeres como nosotras. Una pena que Mirabeth y Miél no pudiesen venir.—añadió la rubia.

Bilbo se rió ante esas menciones.

—No son para tanto. Los hombres, digo. No son tan estúpidos. Mirabeth ya me ha contado lo que han liado en cada una de esas fiestas pero… en fin. Que no es para tanto.

—Ambos sabemos que sí, Bilbo.—le recordó Dís.

Y Bilbo volvió a reír.

[...]

El bosque continuaba resonando y Tauriel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la panorámica que su mejor amigo ofrecía junto a su hermano pequeño. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y se giró para abrazar efusivamente a Légolas y saludar con más indecencia de la permitida a Aragorn.

El gesto de guardar silencio les indicó que era mejor que los dejasen solos.

Una vez fuera de la vista y el oído de los dos hermanos tomaron asiento en varios troncos.

—¡Habéis venido!—exclamó ella.

—Claro que sí, no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo. Tu madre fue muy amable al traernos.—respondió Aragorn con algo de timidez, viéndose demasiado cercano a una chica a la que apenas conocía.

—¿Y tu padre no ha dicho nada, Légolas?—preguntó, extrañada.

—Bueno, no sabe que estamos con los sobrinos de Thorin. Cree que estoy contigo y tu madre. Lo cual no es en absoluto incorrecto.—explicó.

Ella rió y lo abrazó.

—Te he echado de menos.

De pronto miró fijamente a Aragorn, a quien había saludado como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida y con muy poco decoro.

—Por cierto ¿Quién eres?

[...]

Bilbo y Thorin preparaban juntos la carne. Muy pegados, casi rozándose.

—¿Te cae mal?—preguntó Bilbo.

—No me cae bien.—respondió el florista.

—¿Algún motivo?

Silencio.

—No hace falta que me lo digas…

—Es que hace que todo parezca sencillo. No tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, otros lo hacen por ella. Y siempre va peinada y contenta. No tiene preocupaciones al punto que se ha permitido adoptar una cría. —le aclaró.—A su lado mi hermana parece un desastre, siempre trabajando duro, siempre esforzándose, siempre luchando por darles a mis pequeños lo que merecen.

—Pero…

—No, no la odio. Simplemente no me cae bien.

[...]

—Soy Estel, bueno... Aragorn.

—¿Y eso significa…?

—El hermano adoptivo de Elladan y Elrohir.—completó.

La chica se relajó inmediatamente.

—Oh, vale, ya entiendo. Pues encantada.

Y volvió a saludarlo, con más contacto del que era realmente necesario.

Ante la divertida mirada de Légolas, que observaba a su amigo permanecer incómodo ante el roce y el tacto.

[...]

Los girasoles eran hermosos y la comida había sido casi perfecta. Bajo la luz del sol cayendo se relajaban en el suelo. Fíli, Kíli, Tauriel, Légolas y Aragorn jugaban a las cartas, Dís y Galadriel charlaban pacíficamente. Y Bilbo y Thorin permanecían sentados muy juntos, algo alejados. Sus manos se entrelazaban y la cabeza de Bilbo reposaba en el hombro ajeno.

—Te adoro.—repitió Thorin.

Bilbo sonrió.

—¿Es el significado de los Girasoles?—preguntó.—O…

—Es el significado de lo que siento por ti. Pero sí, también de los girasoles.—respondió.

Bilbo no pudo evitar besar su mejilla, con vergüenza.

Thorin era muy dulce. No sabía expresarlo. Le sorprendía que a estas alturas aún pensase en un posible rechazo por su parte.

Eso no pasaría.

—Yo también te adoro.—le susurró.

[...]

N/A: Y ahora os dejo escoger a vosotros. Mi idea es juntar a Légolas con Gimli porque me parecen GENIALES en los libros del Señor de los Anillos, sobre todo cuando Légolas dice que él jamás será bienvenido si su amigo Gimli no lo es. Osea, es maravilloso. Pero también está Aragorn. CHAN CHAN. Légolas x Gimli y Aragorn x Tauriel? Qué tipo de Pair os gustaría ver? Proponed y será realizado.(?)


	7. Tulipán (Y una rosa más)

ANDA YA. ESTO LLEVA COLGADO DESDE HACE UNA SEMANA Y SE ME OLVIDÓ AÑADIR EL CAPÍTULO A LA HISTORIA. SOY UN GENIO. WOAH. LO SIENTO MUCHÍSISISISISISIMO A LAS LECTORAS QUE LO ESPERÁBAIS. Ya decía yo que no llegaban comentarios... EN SERIO QUÉ ABSURDO. Lleva en los documentos de como 7 días... xD

Una serie de sucesos desordenados.

He estado muy liada con la Universidad, lamento no haber actualizado durante tantísimos días.

Y por si a alguno le apetece rolear conmigo, últimamente estoy en Skipping Stone, es un foro bastante chulo. :3

En fin, siento si la calidad no es la correcta, es todo lo que me ha venido a la cabeza. Inspiración nula.

**7\. Tulipán (Y una rosa más).**

Finales de Septiembre.

—Vamos a cumplir tres meses dentro de poco y...—comenzó, temeroso.

—¿No sabes qué regalarle?—preguntó ella, sonriente.

El hombre asintió.

—Sé que quizá te parezca ridículo, que llevemos únicamente dos meses juntos y yo ya esté así de estúpido, pensando en hacer algo grande. Pero…

—No hay peros, Thorin Durinson. No hay peros.—reclamó la mujer, levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta encontrar el azúcar.

Se encontraban en la cocina abierta de la espaciosa casa de Dís, y el café humeaba frente a ellos con tranquilidad.

—El amor es el amor, llega cuando llega y si es verdadero, es intenso. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, es como una flor: llegado el momento, explosiona en colores y vida, así de repente. —le recordó, dejando caer dos cucharadas en su capuchino antes de removerlo con tanta fiereza que la espuma desapareció.

Thorin permaneció pensativo, perdido en una nube de diversas categorías que lo absorbían. Había tantas cosas que podría hacer. Tantos regalos divertidos.

Ninguno, sin embargo, se le antojaba adecuado para Bilbo.

—Oye, Thorin. ¿Qué te parecería un tatuaje?—planteó su hermana.

Y, de pronto, todo tuvo sentido.

[...]

Finales de Junio.

El timbre sonó justo a tiempo y los jovenzuelos salieron casi atropellándose entre sí por las enormes puertas del instinto. Diferentes cursos, cierto, pero una amistad inquebrantable los unía. Y eso no era fácilmente destruido, ni siquiera ante la perspectiva de ser el último día del curso, el último día en que tendrían que estar en ese lugar.

Para Kíli todo era peor, sería el último día en que tendría a Fíli a su lado en el colegio, el último día en que podría verlo a la hora del patio. Él y Tauriel marcharían, se irían lejos. Légolas probablemente también. Los tres se mudarían a otro distrito, a la zona universitaria, y no podría verlo más que en las festividades importantes cuando pudiera viajar.

Fíli le había prometido que no se olvidaría de él, se había tatuado su nombre en el brazo, pero eso no evitaba el desconsuelo del joven.

Ese día, sin embargo, no había lugar para tristeza, pues las vacaciones estaban sobre ellos, dispuestas a atacar con diversión y genialidad.

Tauriel se despidió de ellos casi de inmediato, y los que quedaron tomaron el camino más corto hacia una heladería cualquiera.

El mundo era suyo, completamente suyo.

En ese instante, eran inmortales.

[...]

Mediados de Septiembre.

El móvil de bambú que colgaba de la puerta sonó y cuando Bilbo levantó la cabeza de su libreta de esbozos, encontró frente a él una cabellera pelirroja brillante que lo saludaba alegremente. Reconocía a esa chica como la mejor amiga de Fíli, la chica que había estado en la barbacoa con todos ellos un mes atrás. Su vestuario, sin embargo, era totalmente contrario a lo que había sido anteriormente. Llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes, algo ancha y con una calavera blanca en el frontal. Unos shorts tejanos y unas zapatillas converse negras. Llevaba medias de rejilla. Sus muñecas estaban llenas de pulseras y, en sus hombros, Bilbo pudo vislumbrar varios tatuajes. Frunció el ceño.

—No te recordaba así. Eres Tauriel ¿verdad?—preguntó, visiblemente confuso.

La chica asintió y se sentó frente al mostrador.

—Necesito un maestro.—expuso, sacando una libreta de su bandolera.

Abriéndola frente al joven tatuador, Bilbo pudo observar y admirar que las páginas estaban llenas de dibujos tan magníficos y diseños tan buenos que no podía hacer otra cosa que observarla a ella alternativamente a sus dibujos.

—Eres buena.

Ella no añadió nada. Esperó.

—¿Quieres aprender a tatuar?

Tauriel asintió.

—¿No vas a ir a la Universidad?

Tauriel negó con la cabeza conforme ofrecía una explicación.

—Galadriel quiere que haga algo de provecho y me vaya con Fíli a estudiar, pero yo ya he cumplido con mi labor. He aprobado todos los estudios obligatorios y haré el grado superior de Ilustración aquí, en la ciudad, durante este año. Me gusta el arte y nadie me va a apartar de ello.

Su determinación fue el mayor punto a su favor, su determinación y ganas de hacer cosas, las ganas de vivir del arte como él.

—De acuerdo. No te cobraré nada, pero tampoco te pagaré. Serás mi ayudante a partir de hoy.—concedió el joven, cerrando la libreta y devolviéndosela.—Sígueme, anda, te explicaré qué es cada cosa.

[...]

Principios de Septiembre.

El cielo era más azul que nunca, más azul de lo que había sido a lo largo de sus existencias. Una dulce melodía sonaba de fondo, quién sabe de dónde provenía. Los jóvenes sonrieron y entrelazaron sus manos, sin duda alguna de que había sido el verano más hermoso de sus vidas.

—¿Sabes? Voy a trabajar para el tío Thorin durante estos meses, a la salida de clase. Así ahorraré un poco de dinero... Espero que sea suficiente para pagar viajes eventuales.—comentó el menor con duda.

Pero no había lugar para eso.

Sus pasos llenos de felicidad se dirigieron a la fuente del parque, un lugar tan bello como pocos había en la ciudad. Se sentaron en su borde y charlaron, simplemente charlaron. El calor del verano se filtraba bajo sus pieles.

Llegaba el momento fatídico, el momento de su separación definitiva.

Pero aún tenían tiempo.

Tenían tiempo para abrazos, para caricias inesperadas, para besos furtivos, para videojuegos a altas horas de la madrugada, para escamotear nutella del armario, para reír hasta llorar y salir de fiesta por allá donde quisieran, para jugar a fútbol y a básquet, para quedar con sus amigos.

Tenían tiempo.

No mucho.

Pero lo tenían.

[...]

Principios de Octubre.

El bambú sonó y la pelirroja cabellera levantó la mirada de los bocetos que estaba haciendo únicamente para encontrarse de frente con el florista, con el tío de Fíli. Thorin, nervioso, se hallaba de pie en la puerta.

Tauriel frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero un rápido vistazo a través del escaparate le reveló que Kíli, habiendo terminado el instituto horas antes, se estaba encargando de atender a la clientela tardía.

Thorin avanzó, titubeante, hasta el mostrador. Tauriel, con su mejor sonrisa, no dudó en atenderle.

—¡Dígame! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?—cuestionó con alegría y tranquilidad.

El hombre dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la trastienda.

—Bilbo está tatuándole algo a Ori, ya que no tenían nada programado para esta tarde.—explicó sin ningún reparo.—Pero yo puedo ayudarte.—añadió, con la misma sonrisa.

El hombre negó y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Nervioso?—preguntó ella, tratando de sacar conversación.

—Un poco. Vengo a que Bilbo me tatúe por primera vez.—confesó, bajando la mirada.

—¿Tenías algo en mente?

Él asintió, pero no dio más detalles.

—Es algo extraño ¿no crees? El amor y todo eso.—volvió a intentarlo la muchacha.

Thorin levantó su vista para encararla, divertido. Y se dignó a seguirle la conversación.

—¿Cómo te está yendo, Tauriel? —preguntó.— Fíli llamó anoche y dice que te echa de menos, al parecer las clases son aburridas sin ti.—añadió.

Ella rió tranquilamente.

—Lo sé, nos pasamos una hora y media pegados al aparato ayer. Es un desastre, estoy segura de que sin mí no aprobará el curso ni queriendo.—replicó.

—Sí que es extraño, sí, el amor. Especialmente con los jóvenes como vosotros ¿no crees? —concedió el hombre mayor, inquiriendo a la pelirroja una información que ella no debía dar.

Tauriel guiñó un ojo y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que he escuchado cómo Bilbo apagaba la máquina de tatuajes, quizá deberías asomarte.—cortó.

Y Thorin así lo hizo.

La puerta se abrió y lo recibió con tranquilidad, con pasividad. Porque Bilbo y Ori eran los mejores amigos del mundo y nada iba a cambiar eso, de modo que utilizaban las largas sesiones de tatuaje para explicarse los intrínsecos secretos de sus vidas.

—¡Me voy volando!—exclamó Ori, guiñándoles un ojo.— Un Bibliotecario sexy me ha invitado a pizza y pelis.—explicó, cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo casi escopetado.

Tras unos minutos de introducción, Tauriel decidió que ella se iba ya a casa -o a ayudar un poquito a Kíli.

Cuando quedaron solos, Thorin se sentó en la camilla del paciente, de la víctima.

—Tatúame.—clamó.

Bilbo lo observó sin comprender. Una ceja alzada en la estupidez que acababa de escuchar.

—Thorin, te pinchaste con una espina y lloraste. No voy a tatuarte.—replicó.

Thorin negó.

—Tengo un umbral de dolor realmente enorme. Tatúame.

Tras una breve discusión, Bilbo se resignó. Sabía perfectamente que era un regalo, una muestra de cariño, afecto, amor. Y no se la iba a negar, no podía negársela. Porque era su Thorin, su florista preferido, el hombre al que tanto le había costado confesar algo que aún no se había dicho.

Un "Te adoro" había surgido de sus labios.

Nunca un Te quiero.

No aún.

Quizá no estaban preparados.

Quizá sí.

Quién sabe.

Cuando Bilbo posó la aguja sobre la tersa piel desnuda de su pareja, el grito pudo escucharse desde el más allá y el tatuador frenó en seco sin titubear.

—¡Me has dicho que tenías un umbral de dolor enorme, Thorin!—le reclamó.

El hombre mayor apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

—Sigue.—masculló.

Y el tatuador siguió.

Cabezota. Florista cabezota. Maldito florista romántico y cabezota que quería tatuarse a toda costa, que quería que Bilbo marcase su piel, que quería regalarle su virginidad cutánea, su lienzo. Cabezota.

Bilbo no tuvo duda alguna de que pese a la falta de palabras, el florista lo amaba.

[...]

Mediados de Septiembre.

El coche estaba cargado hasta arriba. Y, junto a él, esperaba su madre, dispuesta a llevarlo hasta la Zona Universitaria en la que residiría todo el curso. Su tío Thorin también había acudido a despedirse, así como Bilbo. Tauriel, Légolas, Gimli e incluso las dos nuevas y pequeñas niñas de acogida de Galadriel, Dawninn y Duskarelle, estaban allí de pie. Mirabeth y Miél no faltaron al acontecimiento. Fíli se despidió de todos ellos con abrazos y promesas.

Pero faltaba alguien.

Alguien importante.

Miró interrogativo a su madre, que se encogió de hombros.

Y no dudó un solo instante, con una disculpa en los labios, corrió hacia el interior de la casa, entrando como un huracán en su cuarto compartido que, de pronto, parecía más vacío que nunca. Kíli estaba sentado en la cama, dormido, con un tulipán rojo sobre el pecho. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse para despertarlo.

Los párpados se abrieron despacito, muy despacito. Y la sonrisa casi instantáneamente se desvaneció al recordar por qué Fíli, con una chaqueta fina, estaba frente a él.

—No has venido a despedirte.—recriminó el mayor, sentándose sobre el colchón.

—No quiero despedirme.—clamó el menor, como réplica.

—No es un adiós, Kíli. Es un hasta luego. —le recordó.

El menor extendió el tulipán a su hermano, que lo recogió con tranquilidad y lo olió.

—Te voy a echar de menos.—confesó el rubio.

Kíli lo abrazó con fiereza y toda la fuerza que pudo conseguir, no queriendo dejarlo marchar, pero el tiempo se agotó y tuvieron que separarse.

Las manos de Fíli se deslizaron por su propio cuello y desató un bonito collar que solía llevar desde antes de que su padre muriese. Un martillo nórdico con una única piedra brillante en medio, de color azul. Lo posó sobre el cuello de su hermano pequeño y lo ató con cuidado de no dañar su largo cabello.

—Sabes que voy a volver. Y el año que viene vendrás conmigo.—Le recordó.

Y era una promesa.

[...]

Las luces y el horrendo olor a ambientador del hospital inundaron sus fosas nasales cuando recogieron a Belladona Took.

Una vez en el restaurante al que solían ir algunos domingos, fue donde se emitió la pregunta.

—Quizá mi memoria no es la que era, pero no recuerdo que el novio de mi hijo tuviera tatuajes.—sospechó la mujer, casi temerosa.

Era fuerte y no la asustaba su condición de enferma. Se había recordado día tras día quién era Thorin, habían llenado su cuarto con fotografías y habían hablado con ella cada vez que tenían un hueco libre en sus agendas.

—No, no los tenía.

—¿Puedo verlo más de cerca?—preguntó.

Thorin, agradecido, acercó su brazo a aquella mujer que lo había cautivado, mostrándole su tatuaje.

—Simplemente floreció, de un día para otro.—le explicó, con una sonrisa enorme.—Ahora forma parte de tu jardín.

Allí, en su tostada piel, se hallaba una única rosa roja, una exquisita obra de arte.

No hubo alma en pie que no sonriese ante el suceso extraño.


	8. Loto

Me tomo licencias artísticas porque puedo y porque no encontraba inspiración.

Sí, me he autometido en el fic.

Porque puedo.

En serio, es sólo porque puedo.

Ah, y porque me he tatuado un loto y quería contároslo de forma guay y diferente. (Ya sabéis, echad un ojo en mi instagram: Namirart)

Las descripciones son íntegramente hechas por gente ajena a mí, porque al parecer a la gente le gusta describirme, y las he recogido de conversaciones aleatorias (en serio, aún no entiendo qué diablos le pasa a la gente conmigo... Me ven "especial"). Pero FUCK THIS.

Estoy estresada.

Cabreada.

Y sólo quiero publicar un capítulo y si no tengo inspiración ahgh pues eso. No sé ni qué decir.

Sorry not sorry.

Os quiero.

Gracias por existir.

Sí, estoy emocional.

Igual Tauriel está emocional.

8\. Loto.

Nunca había tatuado a alguien tan decidido. De eso estaba absolutamente seguro mientras la chica bajo la aguja suspiraba y se dejaba caer sobre la almohada, dispuesta a dormir.

Había entrado en la consulta casi temblando, seguida por una amiga bastante más bajita que ella. Llevaba una ropa que hacía tiempo que no veía sobre el cuerpo de nadie, demasiado reveladora y, a la vez, en absoluto provocativa. Era una camiseta demasiado larga, demasiado estrecha, y con un montón de agujeros que dejaban ver sus costillas y cadera, cubierta por una minifalda o algo así, y finalizada con unas medias de liguero y unas botas. Su cabello negro, corto. Sus labios rojos. Sus ojos, ahumados.

La muchachita que la seguía parecía demasiado alegre y, al mismo tiempo, fuera de lugar. Cuando quitó su chaqueta observó la realidad: un montón de tatuajes por casi todo el cuerpo. Una chica tan dulce, con una minifalda con volantes, una camiseta de color rosado, un bolso a juego y unos zapatitos. Llena. De. Tatuajes.

La voz de Tauriel desde la tienda delantera le había hecho dejar de desvariar y salir a recibir a las dos muchachas. Bilbo no sabía a quién iba a tatuar, aunque se hacía una ligera idea en cuanto las vio. Bilbo nunca se enamoraba a primera vista, no era una persona que admirase el prototipo cinematográfico de dejar la vista clavada en una persona y no poder olvidarla jamás. No lo era. Ni siquiera con el florista había sido así.

Había surgido poco a poco, sin darse cuenta.

Había sido un largo tiempo, años, en los que la negación y admiración habían crecido en su interior, en los que había observado a su vecino, le había dedicado diseños, dibujos, tatuajes enteros. Tiempo en que lo observaba día sí y día también rogando y esperando con ansia el momento en que pudiera dirigirle la palabra, el momento en que cualquier excusa fuese válida.

Había sido como quedarse dormido, primero lentamente y luego, casi de repente.

Pero había sido pacífico. Había sido agradable, como la música lenta de un piano de fondo, como el buen té, que tarda lo suyo en hacerse y el doble en disfrutarse.

Aquella mujer, sin embargo, fue una bofetada en sus pensamientos.

Para Bilbo fue casi como si nunca antes hubiera visto a una mujer, como si se hubiera pasado la vida observando el mundo a través de un cristal empañado y, de pronto, llevase la vista graduada y amplificada. Los colores, de pronto, más brillantes, vibrantes, demasiado intensos.

Y es que ella no era hermosa. No era guapa. No tenía el cuerpo perfecto. Nada en ella destacaba, no más de lo que lo haría cualquier otra persona en la calle.

Sin embargo allí estaba, frente a él, magnética.

Temblando.

Y la mirada de Bilbo no podía apartarse de sus ojos color miel, casi amarillos. No podía, permanecieron bloqueados durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Era una mujer diferente, una mujer aterrorizada ante la idea de tatuarse, pero tan decidida como para permanecer allá sin derrumbarse. Robaba la respiración de quien la observaba, iluminaba la habitación con su presencia. Era como una estrella diferente. Te atrapaba, te enredaba en su telaraña y no te permitía huir. Era absurdo.

Bilbo estaba enamorado de Thorin. Eso lo sabía, aunque quizá no fuese todo lo cariñoso que debiese, aunque quizá no lo mimase y el florista quizá sintiese que le faltaba el amor necesario. Bilbo lo amaba pese a todo. Pese a su hostilidad, pese a su frialdad, pese a su incapacidad de mostrar todo lo que sentía dentro.

Bilbo estaba enamorado de Thorin y, sin embargo, allí estaba esa mujer, esa tal "Nana", esperando a que clavase agujas llenas de tinta en su piel, que la marcase para siempre. Y, a su lado, el bicho más adorable que jamás hubiera observado alguien.

Observaba a Nana con adoración, la observaba como si no hubiera nada más que observar en el universo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su actitud infantil y el resto de chocolate en la comisura del labio. Abrazaba a la joven tanto como podía, la abrazaba y no la dejaba escapar. Lo vio claramente, era el ancla de su vida, era aquello que mantenía a la temblorosa mujer a ras de suelo, aquello que impedía que se derrumbase o echase a volar tan lejos como para que nadie pudiera atraparla. Era una pequeña luz, una especie de brisa. Era diferente, no era magnética sino todo lo contrario, era fresca, era agradable. Fluía, fluía sin más. Su corazón latía tan fuerte como para echar la tristeza que se apoderase del ambiente en cualquier momento. Sus ojos batían las pestañas y borraban cualquier rastro de temor. Era un espíritu puro, un espíritu que pese a la hiperactividad y alegría, traía paz y alegría al lugar.

Eran tan diferentes entre sí...

Cuando había colocado la aguja sobre el brazo virgen de Nana, la otra chica, Nessy, casi se había desmayado.

La sesión fue especial. Tauriel había insistido unas semanas antes en instalar un sofá dentro del estudio, dentro dentro, no únicamente en la sala de espera. Y así había sucedido. El estudio de pronto tenía una mesa, un taburete, un sillón de tatuaje, una camilla, y un sofá. Ciertamente la gente que acompañaba a sus conocidos se encontraban más cómodos en un sofá que en una silla prestada del florista de enfrente (y, de todos modos, Bilbo ya no necesitaba excusas para ver a Thorin).

Descubrió mil cosas que le hicieron estremecerse y recordar su propio pasado.

Las muchachas apenas llegaban a los veinticinco y vivían juntas. La vida no las había tratado demasiado bien y confirmó su primer pensamiento. Nana era como un gato callejero, herido, que no encontraba consuelo más que en el regazo de Nessy. Aquella otra chiquilla era un perro fiel, un animal cuidadoso y tranquilo. Las habían maltratado a ambas. El gato odiaba a todo aquél que se acercase, rechazaba contacto. El perro, sin embargo, se mostraba agradecido por cualquier muestra de cariño.

Descubrió muchas cosas.

Entre ellas, se descubrió a sí mismo. Y dejó de tener miedo. Dejó de temer el rechazo, dejó de sentir pánico ante la perspectiva de amar a Thorin con todo su alma, de confesar cualquier sentimiento que corriese por su corazón. Dejó de tener miedo.

La muchacha parecía entrar en un estado de sopor mientras la tatuaba. Descubrió que hablaba poco, que no quería abrir su mente. Intuyó que la otra joven sí que la conocía en profundidad. No se quejó ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando rellenaba el color.

Fue la muchacha bajita, desde el sofá, la que le contó su historia. Sus pies descalzos reposaban sobre el sofá, abrazaba un cojín y se mostraba nerviosa ante la perspectiva de su Nana sufriendo. O quizá de la aguja en sí.

Cuando preguntó a la joven pelinegra el significado de lo que tatuaba, no tuvo reparo alguno:

—Es símbolo de renacer, de resurrección, de renovación.—comenzó. Bilbo no tenía idea alguna de flores, no sabía qué podía o no significar. —En casi todas las creencias paganas se toma esta flor como resultado de limpieza espiritual, de deshacerse de todo lo malo que había en tí y volverse puro de nuevo. De resurgir después de sufrir. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, me deshago de todo aquello que me ha hecho daño, de mi actitud y de la gente tóxica que no quiero volver a ver. Es la flor que da significado a mi pequeño monstruo.—explicó.

Desde el sofá, Nessy se sintió orgullosa.

—Se hace la fuerte, pero no te creas ni una palabra de lo que diga. Es un trozo de pan.

Bilbo, de algún modo, supo que no mentía.

Tres horas después, había terminado el tatuaje.

El dinero traspasó las manos como en un sueño.

Una flor de loto, rosada y preciosa, renacía en el brazo de la joven.

Las observó alejarse.

Parecían dos caras de la misma moneda.

Y Bilbo se había enamorado.

Y era tan diferente, tan brillante.

No se parecía en nada a lo que sentía por Thorin.

Un dolor agudo en el pecho lo acosó durante horas.

Un vacío que no había existido antes, o quizá sí, pero del que nunca se había percatado.

Se sintió enormemente agradecido por haberlas conocido, por haberlas alojado en su corazón durante la brevedad del tiempo compartido.

Pero las dejó marchar.

Pues no eran para él.

Eran para ellas.

Sólo para ellas.

[...]

El móvil de metal de la floristería sonó y un melancólico Bilbo traspasó las puertas. Había cerrado el estudio de tatuajes y Tauriel lo esperaba afuera, tomando un café para llevar que había conseguido. La había adoptado como aprendiz a tiempo casi completo, y pretendía llevársela a su casa para hacer un par de estudios de proporción esa noche.

Pero lo primero era lo primero.

La sonrisa del florista fue tan grande como no la recordaba. Bilbo esperó pacientemente a que la última clienta terminase antes de abalanzarse al cuello de su pareja y besarlo con pasión. Salió afuera antes de hacerlo, llamó a Tauriel con gesto nervioso y canceló su cita de la noche.

—No pasa nada, iré a casa y mañana te espero para abrir la reja.—comprendió ella.

Cuando la puerta finalmente dejó salir a la mujer, Bilbo casi la atropelló en su camino desesperado y hambriendo. Halló el lugar que le correspondía entre los brazos de su amor, entre sus labios, lengua contra lengua, demasiada saliva, demasiada pasión contenida, demasiada lujuria en un solo beso.

—Uh… Bilbo..—trató de interrumpirlo Thorin, visiblemente incómodo con la situación en general. El joven fue más rápido.

—Te amo, Thorin.

Y ya lo había dicho.

La cara de sorpresa del florista lo dijo absolutamente todo.

La sonrisa se contagió y devolvió el beso al joven.

De algún modo Bilbo ya no tenía miedo.

Ya no había nada que lo retuviese.

No había nada.

Nada en absoluto.

Sólamente él y Thorin, siendo lo que eran, juntos.

Y sus labios.

Y sus brazos.

Y la felicidad.

Bilbo había resurgido como el loto de Nana.

Y fue cuando lo entendió.

No era la mujer la que había atraído su atención, no era la mujer quien había despertado aquel sentimiento nuevo. No era la mujer sino lo que representaba.

Bilbo, sin saberlo, se había enamorado de la vida, de la idea de la felicidad.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, de lo vacía que había estado su vida sin descubrir el verdadero significado que tenía, la verdadera razón por la que respiraba cada día.

De algún modo aquella mujer y su razón de existir habían traído luz a su corazón.

Habían despejado su miedo.

Habían borrado todos los malos recuerdos.

Le habían dado una llave que no sabía que estaba buscando.

La llave de su futuro.

Una llave que pretendía atesorar.

Besó a Thorin.

Abrazó a Thorin.

Secuestró a Thorin para disfrutar juntos de aquello que acababan de descubrir.

La noche trajo el recuerdo de un futuro que estaba por llegar.

La noche los arropó en su reencuentro.

En su primer encuentro real.

Porque ya no había barreras.

Las palabras dejaron de ser necesarias.

Las flores olvidadas. Los tatuajes ausentes.

Sólamente ellos dos.

Almas desnudas.

Dándose cuenta de que nunca antes se habían mirado.

Nunca antes se habían fijado en aquello que dictaba el transcurso de su corazón.

Pero a partir de ese momento, lo harían siempre.

—Te amo.

Fue su himno.

Y sus mejillas sonrosadas, su bandera.

[...]

El silencio de la habitación se cernía sobre una joven pelirroja que, absorta en la música que surgía de sus auriculares, no cesaba en su empeño.

Y es que la joven Tauriel se había enamorado también. Aquellas dos mujeres habían destrozado su mundo, lo habían puesto patas arriba y aún no comprendía el porqué. No eran especiales y, a la vez, lo habían sido.

No podía dejar de pensar en ellas. No podía.

Su bloc de dibujo frente a ella permanecía en blanco. Le habían inspirado las últimas veinte páginas y, de pronto, ya no había nada que dibujar. Sólo un vacío en el pecho, un vacío que debía suplir con algo.

En su mente ellas habían sido dos ángeles de la perdición, habían sido el equivalente a la manzana de Eva, dada por la mismísima serpiente. Habían ofrecido a la joven aspirante, a la joven artista, una esperanza desvanecida en el tiempo. Le habían demostrado que era posible salir del pozo en que se encontraba. Y es que, aún siendo libros cerrados, las había leído con toda facilidad. Y quizá lo que le había apasionado, lo que la había impresionado, había sido que entre sus páginas no las había leído a ellas sino a sí misma.

Había leído una historia de desesperanza, la historia de una ciudad derrumbada, de los escombros y las heridas sangrantes. Una historia horrible llena de llanto y oscuridad, sin una pizca de luz. La historia de un caballero de armadura oxidada que conserva una brizna de dolorosa esperanza de salvación.

Una salvación que ella sabía que no llegaría.

No le llegaría jamás.

Fíli, su mejor amigo, estaba en la Universidad, demasiado lejos.

Kíli estudiaba y apenas tenía tiempo, mucho menos para ella, la mejor amiga de su hermano mayor. Légolas había empezado a estudiar también, junto a Gimli, en una escuela de cocina de bastante reputación.

Sólo quedaba ella.

Nadie más.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, con la música más triste que encontró, apenas se percató de que su móvil vibraba. Bendita tecnología. Lo cogió y desbloqueó la pantalla táctil.

Aragorn: "Podría escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Escribir, por ejemplo, cómo las estrellas brillan a lo lejos y la música hace temblar su corazón. Podría escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Yo la quise cuando ella misma no se quiso."

—Será capullo...—murmuró antes de responder.

Tauriel: "No consigues sonar poético ni siquiera usando a Neruda a tu antojo. Deja de destrozar la poca belleza que tiene el mundo."

Aragorn: "¿Crees que si utilizo a Bécquer te gustará más?"

Tauriel: "Lo dudo. Me gusta que la poesía sea original."

Aragorn: "Ni siquiera te gusta la poesía."

Tauriel: "Soy una mujer muy sensible, que lo sepas."

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a esperar sus mensajes con un ansia casi inhumana, casi adolescente. No se había percatado de ello, sus dedos temblaban y desbloqueaban el teléfono casi de inmediato ante la vibración.

Aragorn: "¿Y qué haces?"

Tauriel: "Dibujaba y pensaba."

Aragorn: "¿En qué pensabas?"

Tauriel: "En cosas en las que no debería pensar."

Aragorn: "¿Por ejemplo…?"

Tauriel: "No lo intentes. Para."

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, malhumorada. O quizá eso quiso creer, eso quiso meter en su propia cabeza, eso quiso fingir que sucedía. No podía estar esperando en serio lo que ese cretino tuviera que decir, el idiota amigo de Legolas que parecía demasiado mujeriego, demasiado… normal. Feliz. No, no podía estar esperando las palabras de un chico que lo conseguiría todo sin siquiera pestañear.

Cuando el aparato dio la alerta de mensaje nuevo, sin embargo, sus manos actuaron antes que ella.

Aragorn: "Sólo intento hacerte sonreír."

Tauriel: "Try again. :)"

Aragorn: "No me gusta saber que estás triste."

Tauriel: "No puedes saber que estoy triste."

Aragorn: "Sonríe."

Tauriel: ":)"

Aragorn: "No, sonríe de verdad."

Tauriel suspiró antes de responder.

Tauriel: "Aunque lo hiciese, no lo verías."

No hubo mensaje después de ese. Los minutos se acontecieron uno tras otro, en una eterna agonía de música en loop en sus auriculares, de páginas en blanco y unas acuarelas que ya estaban demasiado secas como para ser utilizadas sin ir a por agua. Tauriel comenzó a pensar, a devanarse la cabeza. No podía importarle lo que un idiota dijese, los mensajes que le llegasen. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué le había dado su número.

Los siguientes instantes fueron una sucesión de suspiros y sorpresas, de exclamaciones ahogadas y alguna lágrima, quizá una sonrisa escondida, o la decepción esperanzada.

Y es que el móvil vibró.

Aragorn: "¿Por qué no te asomas a la ventana y me enseñas tu sonrisa, entonces?"

Tauriel no podía creérselo. Era casi imposible. Quiso resistirlo, quiso evitar asomarse, pero de algún modo u otro lo hizo. Y allí estaba, de pie frente a la verja de la casa de Galadriel. Una moto rugía tras de él, un casco colgaba de su brazo. Y él sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—¿Bajas?—preguntó él, mediante señas.

Ella se encogió de hombros, incapaz de decidir.

Sus pies lo hicieron por ella.

Los primeros instantes fueron agónicos, extraños. No sabía qué podía decir, cómo decirlo. No había nada que le indicase que aquello era una buena idea. Un chico con el que apenas había compartido unos cuantos mensajes a lo largo de las semanas, un chico que apenas la conocía más que de "hola y adiós", de amigos en común.

Pero allí estaba, de pie, frente a un gamberro un par de años mayor que fumaba sin descaro a las dos de la madrugada, aparcado frente a su verja. No cruzó la valla que separaba su propiedad del exterior. Unas maderas que apenas llegaban a su cintura.

—¿Subes?—preguntó el joven, señalando la moto.

Tauriel llevaba su cuaderno de dibujo y varios lápices de colores, se los tendió y él los guardó en un compartimento de la moto. No dijo nada, saltó la verja y se sentó detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

En media hora estaban ambos sentados en un hermoso acantilado a las afueras de la ciudad. Las luces a sus pies, y la conversación fluyendo entre ellos. Era él quien hablaba, quien no tenía reparo en contar cualquier tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza para relajarla.

—Es muy difícil seguir un sueño cuando todo está en tu contra.—confesó finalmente ella, abriendo el cuaderno de dibujo.

—No todo está en tu contra ¿No? Al fin y al cabo, Bilbo te ha acogido como aprendiz.—rebatió el joven.

—Sí, pero es muy complicado. No tengo familia ¿sabes? Y ya he decepcionado lo suficiente a Galadriel, que es un alma buena y bondadosa y me ha acogido cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo.—explicó.

—¿Crees que vas a decepcionarla?—preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sé que voy a hacerlo. No hay nada que me mantenga avanzando excepto este estúpido e irreal vicio de mi corazón de seguir latiendo.—finalizó, con lágrimas tras la máscara de frialdad.

—Algún día llegarás a un punto de inflexión y te cuestionarás todo aquello que hasta ahora no te has preguntado, entonces comenzarás a ver la luz al final del camino y sabrás que has hallado la felicidad, o quizá el medio para lograrlo. En la más firme oscuridad siempre predomina la luz, por tenue que sea.—la consoló, quizá la animó todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Crees que encontraré luz alguna en el pozo en que me hallo?—cuestionó, sarcástica.

—Creo que ningún pozo es infinito y cuando toques fondo, no podrás hacer otra cosa que subir.

Las luces se cernían sobre ellos, iluminaban sus caminos. La música ascendía desde el teléfono móvil de Tauriel. Iba en pijama y no le importaba lo más mínimo. Alargó la mano y tomó uno de los cigarros que Aragorn le ofrecía, prendiéndolo.

—El mundo del arte es complicado, te aseguro que lo sé bien, Tauriel. Pero tienes que arriesgar el todo por el todo. A veces únicamente consigues un poco de "nada", pero ese nada será mejor que la duda de no haberlo intentado.—relató con una media sonrisa y el quinto cigarro que fumaba.

Era un joven extraño, decidió.

—¿Cuál es tu historia, poeta sin talento?—preguntó ella, casi bromeando—. Pareces saber mucho acerca de la tristeza.

—Mi historia es la misma que la tuya, señorita, si cambias el pincel por la guitarra.—aseguró.

—¿Tú tampoco tienes…?

—¿Padres? No. Murieron hace muchísimos años. Ni siquiera los recuerdo. Me adoptó el tío de Légolas, Elrond. Por eso somos amigos.

—¿Y el arte?

—Elrond siempre me ha animado a seguir mi sueño, a no rendirme ante nada. Sin embargo, he encontrado tantas piedras en el camino que la suela de mis zapatos se ha desgastado.—habló con metáforas y Tauriel no pudo sino admirarlo.

—Hay una pesadilla que atormenta tu alma.—confirmó ella, sin mirarlo.

—Sí. De ojos claros y cabello rubio como la más brillante luz del alba.—habló, soñador.—Jamás le permitirán desperdiciar su vida con un músico errante como yo.

Tauriel sintió pena y envidia, quizá a partes iguales.

—¿Sabes? Me alegro de no estar enamorada. Sería mucho peor.—se consoló.

Aragorn rió, casi desesperado.

—¡Necia! Dices eso porque no conoces el amor. Pero ¡qué razón tienes al agradecer no conocer la desesperanza!—expresó con toda su rabia y diversión.— Cuando estás enamorado, la peor de las injurias merece la pena. Cada batalla, cada herida, cada derrota. Todo lo vale, con tal de tener a esa persona entre sus brazos.

El brillo del sol les alcanzó aún hablando, divagando sus vidas entre las nubes de humo del tabaco. Sólo por aquella noche serían inmortales, invencibles.

—¿Ves? Finalmente has sonreído.—confirmó el músico.

Y era cierto.

Tauriel supo que, si bien no había encontrado el amor, había obtenido una amistad prometedora.


End file.
